De viaje a Las Vegas
by brunoprower500
Summary: (Equestria Girls) Después de un año escolar, deciden viajar de vacaciones a Las Vegas ¿Llegarán a su destino vacacional? (Contiene romance, juegos y peleas) Disfrutenlo, dejen reviews.
1. Viajando a Las Vegas (parte 1)

Equestria Girls: Vacaciones en Las Vegas

Capítulo 1: El Viaje (Parte 1)

Era un día como cualquier otro, en la escuela Canterlot High, todos los estudiantes se concentraban en las vacaciones ya que ese día fue el último del año…

(Este fic contiene romance, juegos, peleas y puede haber gente borracha. Perdonen si estoy equivocado con cosas en los temas de la secundaria en esta historia)

Cheerilee: La masa del sol está compuesta por 2 cosas, ¿Cuáles son?

Sonata: ¿Átomo?

Cheerilee: Si, ¿Y la otra?

Shy: ¿Núcleo?

Cheerilee: Asi es, muy bien… *suena el timbre y termina el año escolar*

Dash: Vacaciones! *sale andando en su patineta*

Sonata: Gracias por ayudarme Fluttershy

Shy: De nada =)

Sonata: =)

Shy: ¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?

Sonata: Irme a Las Vegas, ¿Y tú?

Shy: Que coincidencia, yo también me voy a ir a Las Vegas

Sonata: Esta bien, nos vemos allá *se va*

-mientras tanto-

Aj: *le gana a Dash en un videojuego*

Dash: Ya es la decimoquinta vez que me ganas

Aj: Jajajaja

Dash: No es justo

Aj: Se buena perdedora ¿Quieres? Solo es un juego

Dash: Tienes razón… *saca el juego de la XBOX* Me aburrí de jugar, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Aj: No lo sé, ¿Dormir?

Dash: *bosteza* Tienes razón, estoy muy cansada.. buenas noches *se duerme*

Aj: *bosteza y se duerme*

-mientras tanto, Shy toca la puerta de la casa de Sonata-

Sonata: ¿Ah? *se levanta y abre la puerta* Hola Fluttershy.. ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

Shy: Solo quería preguntarte si puedo dormir contigo… solo esta noche… es que me da miedo dormir sola…

Sonata: Claro que sí, pasa… *bosteza*

Shy: *entra*

Sonata: Disculpa el desorden *la cocina está sucia y se cae una sartén al piso*

Shy: Oh… no hay problema… *se va a dormir*

Sonata: zzz…

-al día siguiente-

Lyra: Wiii, nos vamos de vacaciones!

Bon: Si, solo por 3 meses, además… *es interrumpida por Lyra*

Lyra: ¿3 meses te parece poco tiempo?

Bon: No

Lyra: Entonces ¿De qué te preocupas? Podemos ir a donde queremos

Bon: De hecho estaba pensando en que nos quedemos…

Lyra: ¿Qué? Estas loca, nunca salimos gracias a que tú nunca tienes ganas

Bon: Aja, Señorita "Muchas Ganas", ¿Qué lugar interesante puede ser?

Lyra: Las Vegas!

Bon: Si, como sea… Espera, ¿Dijiste Las Vegas?

Lyra: Si

Bon: Entonces vamos *va a preparar sus maletas*

-mientras tanto-

Sunset: Aun no entiendo que vas a hacer

Twi: Voy a irme a Las Vegas, ¿Quieres ir?

Sunset: No lo sé… gastaría mucho dinero

Twi: Yo tengo 2 pasaportes, Cadence se fue allá hace 2 días, ¿Segura que no quieres ir?

Sunset: Lo pensare…

-después de que todas llegan al aeropuerto-

*en la radio* ?: Lo siento, los vuelos a Las Vegas se cancelan porque los aviones están averiados

Aj: No puede ser, yo quería conocer esa ciudad *tira su sombrero al piso de la furia*

Aria: ¿Ahora tendremos que esperar al año que viene?

Pinkie: Oigan, ¿Y si vamos todas en mi autobús a larga distancia? Tiene 2 baños, planta baja y piso 1

Rarity: ¿Tú trabajas en una estación de autobuses a larga distancia?

Pinkie: No tontita, pero mi padre si, hasta me regaló este autobús cuando cumplí mis 15, solo que espere hasta terminar este año para usarla

Dash: Excelente, voy a preparar mis cosas y guardarlas en mi auto

Sunset: ¿Vamos todos a Las Vegas?

Pinkie: A Las Vegas

Rarity: ¿Las Vegas dijiste? *emocionadamente agarra a Pinkie de la ropa* Ejem, lo siento…

Aria: Las Vegas es una bonita ciudad…

Sonata: Si lo es, ahí hay casinos, y bares, y, y… *Aria le tapa la boca*

Dash: Escuche que ahí estarán Daring Do y Los Wonderbolts… *grita de la emoción* Ups, creo que me deje llevar demasiado… jeje

Aj: Todas a por nuestros equipajes!

Dash: Yo iré en mi auto

-todos preparan sus maletas y se preparan para irse, arranca el bus-

Trixie: No puedo creerlo, iremos a Las Vegas por 3 meses! :D

Starlight: Así es ^^

Sweetie: Mira Scootaloo, la Ciudad de Canterlot

Bloom: Wow, jamás la había visto tan reluciente…

Pinkie: Las Vegas, allá vamos!

Luna: Recuerdo cuando fuimos de pequeñas

Celestia: Yo también

Babs: Ya quiero ver Las Vegas, he oído veces a las personas hablar de esa ciudad *comiendo una manzana*

Tavi: Es una grandiosa ciudad Las Vegas, ¿No lo crees Vinyl?

Vinyl: Nunca lo creí, siempre lo supe…

Coco: Am… Rarity…

Rarity: ¿Sí?

Coco: Estaba pensando en que… ya que nos vamos a Las Vegas, ¿Podemos hacer unos vestidos?

Rarity: Por supuesto que sí

-el bus se descompone a mitad de camino-

Pinkie: Lo siento, pero el autobús se descompuso

Todos: Nooooooo!

Pinkie: ¿Por qué no traje mi caja de herramientas? *llama a Dash, que apenas había salido*

Dash: ¿Hola?

Pinkie: ¿Tienes una caja de herramientas disponible?

Dash: Si, la llevo en mi auto, ¿Por qué?

Pinkie: Se me rompió el autobús y necesito repararlo

Dash: Voy para allá inmediatamente *corta la llamada*

El autobús de Pinkie se descompuso a mitad del viaje, ¿Podrá repararlo o se quedara varado dónde está?

Continuara…


	2. Viajando a Las Vegas (parte 2)

Capítulo 2: El Viaje (Parte 2)

En el capítulo anterior, habían terminado las clases y comenzaron las clases de verano, pero … ¿Por qué las autoridades de la escuela Canterlot no se tomarían unas vacaciones? ¿Y qué otro mejor lugar que Las Vegas? Bueno, Dash va en camino. Disfruten.

Dash: *manejando su auto* Esperen chicas, voy en camino *de repente la llama Applejack* ¿Hola?

Aj: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Aj: Varada aquí dentro, pero bien, esperando a reparaciones Dash (:v) ¿Y tú?

Dash: Tranquila desesperada mia , voy lo más rápido que puedo, ¿Qué tan lejos están?

(Huele a AppleDash en el siguiente cap :3 contengan sus orgasmos (?) )

Aj: A mitad de camino

Dash: Aguanten un poco, voy para allá

*de repente el auto empieza a andar más lento hasta detenerse, significa que se quedó sin gasolina*

Dash: ¿Pero qué…? *frunce el ceño, pisa fuerte el acelerador pero no se mueve hasta que ve los indicadores* El tanque del auto… ¿Vacío? *por fortuna, el auto dejó de andar enfrente de una gasolinera* Bueno, no fue tan malo… *va a la gasolinera*

George: Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?

Dash: 4 envases de gasolina para mi auto, por favor

George: Oh, lo siento ya se acabaron *Dash pone una cara de disgusto después de oír eso, aprieta los puños y comienza a enfadarse* OYE, ESTE LUGAR ES UNA GASOLINERA, ¿Y NO TIENEN ENVASES DE GASOLINA PARA MI AUTO? Agh, ¿Cómo se supone que conduciré ahora?

George: *algo asustado* N-No lo sé… *empieza a temblar después de ver a Dash enojada* Tal vez deberías ir a pie…

Dash: *se enfurece y se va murmurando* TONTOS NEGOCIOS DE GASOLINA…

*mientras tanto*

Pinkie: Hmm… Dashie se tarda tanto, ah, ¿Y si nunca más viene ni repara el bus, nos quedaremos aquí estancadas para siempre…

Aj: Eso no pasara, llegara en cualquier momen… *es interrumpida por Pinkie*

Pinkie: *sacude a Aj de la ropa* ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí para siempre varadas aquí en medio de la nada, sin señales, sin agua, sin comida ni nada? *comienza a correr como loca dentro del bus*

(Si vieron el episodio "La plaga del siglo" cuando Pinkie pidió ayuda a sus amigas para los instrumentos y "corría" para atrás, entenderán, pero en esta historia "corre" normal XD)

Aj: Pinkie… *la sujeta de los hombros* Ya cálmate, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos… espero…

Pinkie: ¿En medio de la nada? Ahh *grita como loca*

Todas: ¡Ya cálmate, Pinkie!

Sweetie: ¿Y si Pinkie tiene razón? Estuvimos aquí varadas desde que empezó el día, nunca más vino Dash

*mientras tanto*

Dash: *caminando mientras carga un gran (no es muy grande ni muy pesado) envase de gasolina en la espalda* Menos mal que Applejack me recomendó esa vez que la acompañara a levantar pesas, si no esto sería mi perdición… *llega a donde está el auto* Finalmente… *carga el tanque con combustible, enciende el auto y anda de nuevo*

*mientras tanto*

Rarity: ¿Qué era que íbamos a hacer primero? *mirándose en su mini espejo y peinándose el pelo*

Sunset: De día conoceremos la ciudad, de noche iremos a un bar a beber pero no a emborracharnos…

Aria: Claro, no vaya a ser como la última vez en la fiesta de otoño… *mira de reojo a Vinyl y a Adagio*

Vinyl: Oye, ¿Por qué me miras así?

Aria: Saben porque las miro de esa forma a las dos, no se hagan las tontas… *frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos*

*Flashback*

*suena la música*

Aj: La música esta genial, la estamos pasando increíble

Pinkie: Les dije que este es el mejor bar que conozco

Dash: Pinkie, esta vez me dejaste boquiabierta

Adagio: *ebria* La música es horrenda *hic* pon algo más adecuado *hic*

Vinyl: Vete a la mierda, yo soy la DJ, no tú

Adagio: Cambia esa… *hic* música de una... *hic* vez..

Vinyl: Ni borracha *se saca los lentes y los audífonos, va a acercarse a Adagio*

*Todas bailando hasta que la música deja de sonar*

Twi: ¿Qué paso con la música?

Rarity: *ve a Vinyl y a Adagio peleando* ¿Eso responde la pregunta?

Vinyl: Mi música, mis reglas. Si no te gusta, puedes irte por la puerta…

Adagio: *la lleva hasta la mesa y le rompe una botella en la cabeza*

Vinyl: Maldita perra!

*Adagio y Vinyl comienzan a darse golpes y tirones de cabello*

Vinyl: Púdrete o Lárgate *le da golpes en todo el cuerpo y le arranca la ropa*

Adagio: ¿Cómo te atreves, MALDITA DESGRACIADA? Te arrepentirás *la tira de un sillazo a la cara*

Vinyl: Te odio, Estúpida…

Adagio: Vete al diablo, sabes que no me importa…

Pinkie: ¡SEGURIDAAAAD! :c

*Van los guardias de seguridad del bar e intervienen separando a las dos*

*Fin del Flashback*

Sonata: ¿Pero yo estuve?

Aria: *se pega en la frente con la mano* Claro que sí, solo que después de que tomaste varios vasos de cerveza, fuiste al baño a vomitar, y tardaste más de media hora…

Sonata: ¿En ese momento fue la pelea?

Aria: Y después de que te quejas de que… *auto mencionándose* cierta persona te dice que eres la peor…

Sonata: Tú lo serás…

Scootaloo: Miren, ahí viene Rainbow Dash

Pinkie: Wiiii….

Dash: *frena, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y baja con la caja de herramientas para reparar el bus* Ya está, veamos si en realidad funciona… *asiente a Pinkie con la cabeza para que lo pruebe*

Pinkie: Muy bien *pulgar arriba*

Dash: Ahora si ya nos vamos…

*después de llegar a Las Vegas*

Sweetie: Wow… que linda cuidad… *sonríe*

Rarity: Sí que lo es…

(Fin del capítulo)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes, puede haber peleas en los bares, gente ebria, no crean que hice un Flashback namas porque sí :v (?

Se viene el Romance en Las Vegas, preparen sus contenedores de orgasmos, y si no tienen… Aguántense las ganas ! (?

Reviews, please. :D


	3. Rainbow (Cursi) Dash

Capítulo 3: Rainbow "Cursi" Dash

(Les informo que habrá varios capítulos con chismes, estén atentos para reír XD)

Babs: No puedo creerlo, ¿Esto es real o es un sueño? Pellizquenme…

Bloom: *la pellizca*

Babs: Oye… *levantando el brazo en forma de puño*

Bloom: Lo siento prima… creí que lo decías literalmente…

Babs: No importa…

*mientras tanto*

Sonata: *con Aria y Adagio* Miren, un puesto de tacos…

Aria: Ashh… es el mismo puesto que vimos ayer…

Sonata: Con razón lo había visto familiar…

Adagio: *se pone una mano en la cara*

Pinkie: *comiendo helado con Rarity* Esta delicioso

Rarity: Lo sé *con la boca llena de helado* om nom nom…

Aj: *bebiendo una botella de cerveza*

Dash: Oye, déjame un sorbo… *agarra la botella y toma lo que queda*

Aj: Oye Dash…

Dash: ¿Qué pasa vaquera?

Aj: Es que… siento algo por ti… es más que solo amistad… *de tan ebria que esta la besa inesperadamente*

Dash: *sonrojada* Acaso… y-yo te gusto?

Aj: Siempre… no necesito estar ebria para admitirlo… además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos amemos una a la otra?

Dash: En eso tienes razón *la arrincona a la pared y le da besos* Te amo…

Aj: Y yo a ti… *le acaricia la nuca mientras sigue los besos*

Dash: ¿Y si mejor vamos a casa para hacer "esto" más privado?

Aj: Tienes razón…

*se van del bar tomadas de la mano*

Dash: *cantando a Aj* Lo que siento por ti es incomparable, ni siquiera un tornado podrá separarnos a las dos, el amor es como dos mitades de un… no se me el resto :/

Aj: Aww, que linda canción…

Dash: Gracias jeje *se rasca la nuca*

*mientras tanto*

Shy: Ir de compras es lo mejor... mira, me compre un reloj *se lo muestra a Twi*

Twi: Yo me compre una chaqueta como la de Sunset Shimmer…

Sunset: Wow, sí que te agrado mi chaqueta, tanto que decidiste comprar una…

Twi: Si, pero la mía es de color blanco, y tiene la estampa de mi vestido en la parte de la espalda…

(En el mundo humano, las cutiemarks son estampas de ropa)

Twi: Vamos a casa *toma la mano de Shy*

Sunset: Las alcanzo luego

Twi: Está bien Sunset *en ese momento oyen a Dash pero se esconden para que no las vea ni ella ni Applejack*

*después de que vuelvan a casa*

Dash: Pero que romántico… *tono burlón*

Twi: Solo es una canción de amor para Fluttershy, no hay nada de malo…

Dash: En parte si, quedas como una cursi

Twi: Cállate Dash, estamos ocupadas

Dash: Pero que cursis….

Shy: Como si tú no lo fueras…

Dash: Admito estar enamorada de Applejack, pero eso no me hace cursi…

Twi: Si, aja…

*mientras tanto*

Lyra: *comiendo sushi* Om nom nom, esta rico

Sunset: Y… ¿Ya saben en qué hotel estaremos?

Bon: Si, el que está a 5 manzanas de aquí, es el más grande y lujoso hotel de Las Vegas

*después de que todos se hospedan en el hotel*

Shy: *acostada encima de Twilight mientras la besa*

Twi: Fluttershy…

Shy: ¿Si?

Twi: Prometeme que nunca me dejaras…

Shy: ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú eres lo que más me importa en el mundo…

Twi: Aww… buenas noches *apaga el velador y se duerme*

Shy: *abraza a Twi y se duerme*

*al día siguiente*

Dash: *cantando mientras piensa en Applejack* Yo me enamore, y luego me perdí, tu mirada es encantadora y lo único que… *aparece Twi interrumpiendo*

Twi: ¿No era que cantar canciones románticas a otra persona es cosa de gente "cursi"?

Dash: ¿De qué estás hablando? *esconde la hoja con la canción y la guitarra, se sonroja de la vergüenza*

Twi: ¿Y bien?

Dash: Pues… Eso no es asunto tuyo, se supone que tu amas a Fluttershy…

Twi: Si, ¿y?

Dash: Pues, no se… no deberías estar con ella? *sin comentarios*

Twi: Si, pero te escuche cantar y ahora sé que eres cursi en secreto…

Dash: Si llego a saber que todos murmuran de mi a mi alrededor, te juro que te partiré la cara… *en ese momento llega Applejack* Oh, hola amor, ¿Trajiste las papas?

Aj: Hola a las dos, y no, no conseguí papas para el pure

Dash: Ouch

Twi: Bueno, ya me voy…

(En Las Vegas, Cadence trabaja en el periódico más famoso de Las Vegas, "Las Vegas News", un diario donde diariamente aparecen chismes de las personas, y si, va a haber gente en el periódico con sus chismes xD)

*más tarde, en el periódico*

Dash: *mira la tapa* La más ruda de Canterlot se volvió cursi… *sigue leyendo* Según algunas personas, Rainbow Dash cantó una canción de amor a Applejack. Muy dulce de su parte, pero a la vez, muy cursi también, ¿No lo creen? *termina de leer y amenaza a Twi de una paliza* Te advertí, pero está vez lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima no te escapas…

Twi: ¿De qué estás hablando? *confundida*

Dash: Hazte la boba todo el tiempo que quieras, ya te caerá el karma del chisme…

Aj: La canción es muy linda, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Dash: ¿Malo? ¿Estás ciega o qué? Soy la deportista más asombrosa de Canterlot High, si me ven, se reirán y ya no seré la misma *voltea y señala a Twi* y todo por tu culpa *se va frustrada*

Aj: *detiene a Dash* Es bueno que te gustan los deportes, pero ¿Por qué el alboroto?

Dash: Es que… *empieza a sacar lágrimas* No quiero que nuestra relación se arruine… y no quiero recibir ni oír risas, ¿Me comprendes? *llorando*

Aj: Twi no lo hizo, pero anímate, no es una noticia tan mala después de todo…

Dash: Tienes razón…*sonríe mientras se seca las lágrimas*

Aj: =)

Twi: Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Dash: Eso no importa ahora… lo siento mucho Twilight, no debí haber actuado así de agresiva…

Twi: No te preocupes, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera…

*Dash y Aj salen con valor tomadas de las manos*

(Fin del capítulo)


	4. Verdad o Reto

Capítulo 4: Verdad o Reto (sin excusas)

Antes de empezar el capítulo, les dejo un fanfic entretenido (hecho por otra persona) que leí y espero su vigesimocuarto capítulo.

Fic: s/11220706/1/Instituto-Canterlot-recargado

Bueno, ahora, sin más interrupciones, comencemos con el capítulo.

Dash: Que lindas son las vacaciones, se puede salir con amigos, y cosas así

Pinkie: Hay una pijamada en mi casa esta noche, ¿Quieres venir?

Dash: Por supuesto que ire, ¿Quién más ira?

Pinkie: Lyra, Colgate, Trixie, Vinyl, Octavia, Bon Bon, Derpy, Roseluck, Fuchsia, Lavender, Twilight, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy y Applejack

Dash: Claro, iré después de la práctica *se va en su auto*

Twi: Hola Fluttershy….

Shy: H-Hola… :)

Twi: Pinkie nos invita a una pijamada, esta noche, vienes?

Shy: Si, no ir sería como perderme un día contigo a solas

Twi: Awww… :D

Aj: *cosechando manzanas*

Bloom: Hermana…

(Atención, las CMC ya tienen 18 años al igual que Diamond y Silver)

Aj: ¿Qué pasa hermanita?

*van a sentarse en un tronco*

Bloom: No soy una bebe *frunce el ceño y se pone de brazos cruzados*

Aj: Em.. ¿Querías decirme algo?

Bloom: Ah, sí, es que… ¿Es normal que me guste una chica?

Aj: Si

Bloom: Ah bueno, es que… me gusta Sweetie Belle *se tapa la cara de la vergüenza*

Aj: *abre los ojos como platos* Em… ahora tengo que irme a una pijamada, hablaremos de eso más tarde, adiós…

Bloom: Adiós…

(En la pijamada)

Lyra: Gracias por invitarme Pinkie

Trixie: *a Maud* Dime, ¿En qué puedes superar a la Gran y Poderosa Trrrixieee?

Maud: *rompe la pared y levanta una ceja*

Trixie: De acuerdo, tú ganas…

Dash: *toca la puerta* Hola?

Pinkie: Que bueno que llegaste

Dash: Si *entra y va con las demás*

(Después de comer pizza)

Pinkie: Juguemos a algo

Dash: Girar la botella

Aj: Verdad o Reto

Pinkie: Mmm…. Verdad o Reto *a Lyra*

Lyra: Verdad

Pinkie: ¿Te gusta el limón?

Lyra: No

Shy: *a Aj* Verdad o Reto?

Aj: Reto

Shy: Te reto a que mantengas el pelo desatado

Aj: Eh, que? *algo sonrojada mirando de reojo a Dash*

Shy: Hazlo, es un reto

Aj: Muy bien *se suelta el pelo*

Dash: *después de imaginarse a Aj con el pelo desatado, se desmaya de la felicidad*

*mientras tanto, se reúnen las CMC en el granero*

Babs: Yo me animo a jugar Verdad o Reto

Sweetie: Yo también

Scoot: Igual yo

Bloom: Entonces comencemos, ¿Quién empieza?

Scoot: *a Bloom* Verdad o Reto?

Bloom: Verdad

Scoot: ¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela?

Bloom: Si, su nombre empieza con S

Scoot: ¿Quién es?

Bloom: No te diré, es asunto personal

Scoot: Esta bien, calmate, no era para presionarte…

*después de jugar por 1 hora, se duermen, 1 hora después duerme el resto en la casa de Pinkie*

(Fin del capítulo)

¿Applebloom le declarara su amor a Sweetie Belle? ¿Qué pensara ella sobre lo que Applebloom va a decir? Esperen hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	5. La Venganza de Lightning Dust

Capítulo 5: La Venganza de Lightning Dust

(Como dije antes, en esta historia, puede haber peleas. Talvez en los próximos capítulos haya un club de entrenamiento de pelea en Las Vegas, pero por ahora esperen…)

Dash: zzzzz… *actualmente vistiendo un jean, una gorra azul con su estampa y un escudito (seguridad de Windows), y un bra deportivo rosa (es verano, no lo olviden)

(Sí, me voy a basar en imágenes fan artes de EG hechas por artistas)

Shy: *toca la puerta*

Dash: Eh? *se levanta y abre la puerta* Hola Fluttershy..

Shy: ¿Puedo pasar?

Dash: Si, por supuesto *tomando un vaso de agua*

Shy: ¿Podemos ir a la plaza?

Dash: Lo siento, pero hoy tengo una cita con Applejack y en este momento me tengo que ir, adiós *se va llevando su mochila*

Aj: Ya llegaste?

Dash: Creíste que te perdería? Pfff soy una chica de palabra…

*en ese momento suena "Awesome As I Want To Be" como mensaje de texto, pero, era un mensaje desconocido*

¿?: Te espero a las 7:00 pm en la calle que está enfrente de la estación de trenes, atte: anónimo

Dash: Que extraño…

Aj: ¿Qué dice?

Dash: Que me espera en una calle, pero no tengo idea de quien me lo mando… *guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo*

Aj: Entonces te acompaño…

*el teléfono de Dash suena de nuevo* ¿?: Sin compañía…

Aj: Ten cuidado…

Dash: *se pone sus guantes sin dedos, sus coderas* lo tendre… *comienza a irse hasta llegar al lugar*

Dash: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? *ve una sombra moverse rápido, se quita su gorro, lo deja tirado en el suelo y se voltea en posición de querer dar pelea* Sal de donde estás, no te tengo miedo… *mira a su alrededor y cree que no hay nadie hasta que oye una voz conocida*

¿?: Wow, y aún tienes arrogancia y valor…

Dash: *en voz baja* Esa voz… la reconozco… Lightning Dust, sal de donde estes, pelea y deja de esconderte como lo cobarde que eres *retrocediendo unos pasos*

Dust: Me sorprende que me reconozcas así de fácil… *aparece enfrente de ella*

Dash: ¿Tú me mandaste ese mensaje?

Dust: Supuse que no sospecharías, pero ahora veo que me equivoque…

Dash: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dust: Vengarme por lo que me has hecho en la Academia Wonderbolt… *corre y la avienta contra un auto de una patada*

Dash: Ah! *esquiva el puñetazo de Dust y hace que golpee al vidrio del auto, salta y casi derriba a Dust de una patada*

Dust: Grrr *contrataca con terribles puñetazos a la cara*

Dash: *esquiva uno, le da varios golpes al abdomen y uno de gancho para derribarla pero no la noquea*

Dust: Nada mal… pero eso no es nada *agarra a Dash del brazo, la lleva contra una pared y va a darle un puñetazo*

Dash: *esquiva, patea a Dust en la rodilla mientras la golpea en la cara*

Dust: *le da 3 golpes seguidos al estómago, agarra a Dash del cabello y la avienta contra un vidrio de un bar*

Dash: *se detiene antes de chocar, ve que Dust salta con puñetazo pero Dash lo anticipa con patada al abdomen derribando a Dust*

Dust: *se levanta y hace que las dos rompan el vidrio de la caída pero tarda menos, aprovecha y golpea la cara de Dash con una mesa* Esto es por humillarme en la academia… *le da un brutal golpe que la derriba y está por darle una patada a la cara*

Dash: *agarra la pierna, se levanta y le da un fuerte codazo que la deja tirada en el suelo*

*después de una intensa pelea, ambas empiezan a sangrar, tener heridas y a cansarse*

Dash: No crei que esta pelea sería larga…

Dust: Lo se… ¿Y si dejamos todo esto y hacemos las pases? Te prometo que no te molestare…

Dash: Hmm… *acerca su mano con desconfianza*

Dust: *aprovecha y le da varios golpes al pecho y patadas al estómago y la noquea de un puñetazo a la cara*

Dash: …

Dust: Que patética, ¿Creíste que haría las pases contigo después de semejante humillación? Es hora de que conozcas a mi amigo "El puño de la muerte…" *toma a Dash del cuello y empieza a cargar electricidad en su mano*

Dash: *sin fuerzas para liberarse*

¿?: Déjala en paz *otra voz conocida*

Dust: ¿Eh? *deja de cargar su mano con electricidad* ¿Spitfire?

Spitfire: Así es… si te crees tan ruda, ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo si te atreves?

Dust: *salen alas de su espalda y empieza a despegar* No creas que esto se ha acabado… *se va volando*

Spitfire: *murmura en voz baja* Sigue huyendo como una cobarde… *va a ver a Dash* ¿Estás bien?

Dash: Au… *retorciéndose un poco del dolor* ¿Spitfire?

Spitfire: Odiaria ver personas muertas de esa manera…. *la carga y se la lleva volando a su casa*

Dash: Gracias, te debo una…

Spitfire: Adiós Dash… *se va volando*

Dash: *grita* Espera!

Spitfire: ¿Ah? *baja* ¿Sí?

Dash: ¿Podemos tener una rutina de entrenamiento personal solo las dos? Es que no quiero tener que pasar por eso otra vez…

Spitfire: Claro, solo dime qué días y a qué horas, yo estoy todo el tiempo, adiós *se va volando*

Dash: Adiós.

(Fin del capítulo)


	6. Una Manzana Para el Amor

Capítulo 6: Una manzana para el amor

Aquí descubrirán que dirá Sweetie Belle de lo que dice Applebloom. Leanlo.

Aj: zzzzz

Bloom: Hermana, tengo que irme

Aj: ¿Adonde?

Bloom: Al cuarto donde esta Sweetie Belle, no me tardo

Aj: Está bien… zzzzz

Bloom: *se va* Ella dijo que su habitación está en el fondo a la derecha… *ve varias habitaciones* Pero ¿Cuál es?

Sweetie: *aparece detrás de Bloom* Hola

Bloom: Hola, ¿Dónde estabas?

Sweetie: Fui a comprar la comida, ¿Por qué?

Bloom: Nada, ¿Puedo pasar?

Sweetie: Si :D

Bloom: *entra* ¿Y que tal la pasaste en la escuela?

Sweetie: Bien ¿y tú?

Bloom: Bien… *por accidente toma su mano y se sonroja un poco* Lo siento… *pone una sonrisa nerviosa*

Sweetie: No te preocupes… *cocinando*

Bloom: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Sweetie: Claro, pásame la sal, la cebolla, puré de tomate, y una cuchara de madera

Bloom: ¿Qué estas por cocinar?

Sweetie: Ya verás…

*1 hora después*

Sweetie: Listo

Bloom: ¿Qué es esto?

Sweetie: Fideos con salsa especial

Bloom: *probando* Están deliciosos

Sweetie: Gracias… *pone sus manos en la espalda y mira para otro lado sonrojada*

Bloom: Tengo que… decirte algo…

Sweetie: ¿Qué?

Bloom: Tú… tú me… gustas, enserio *se tapa la cara de la vergüenza*

Sweetie: Lo mismo digo de ti… solo que… el miedo no me dejo hablar…

Bloom: Se cuánto te impidió, a mí me impidió más que a ti…

Sweetie: Entonces… ¿podemos ser novias?

Bloom: Por supuesto *se van tomadas de la mano*

(Fin, disculpen si el capítulo fue corto)


	7. Cadence vs Chrysalis

Capítulo 7: Cadence vs Chrysalis

Twi: *va y toca la puerta de Cadence*

Cadence: Quién?

Twi: Twilight

Cadence: *abre la puerta* Hola cuñada *la abraza*

Twi: Como te sientes aquí en Las Vegas?

Cadence: Yo bien, y tú?

Twi: Bien :)

Cadence: Me alegra oír eso, Shining y yo estamos descansando despues de hacer misiones reales

Shining: Hola Twily :D

Twi: Hola ^^ *lo abraza*

Shining: Todos la estamos pasando super aquí

Twi: Pero... quien se encarga de proteger el Imperio de Cristal?

Cadence: El Corazón de Cristal, recuerdas?

Twi: Ah si.. lo olvidé *se rasca la nuca* Qué es eso? Se ve delicioso

:P

Cadence: Sándwiches de Queso y Miel *comiendo* son ricos

Twi: *prueba uno* Mmmm ^-^

*mientras tanto*

Chrysalis: He esperado con éste día, para volver a salir, vengarme de ellos, pero sobre todo, alimentarme del amor... Esta vez, nadie me lo impedirá, NADIE! Muajajajajajaja... *salen a la tierra*

*se oyen ruidos de gente gritando y corriendo*

Sunset: Que es lo que esta pasando? *mira por la ventana y avisa a las demas*

Cadence: Twily, ve a reunirte con tus amigas sin que te atrapen, Shining y yo nos encargaremos *se van*

Twily: Entendido *se va*

Cadence: Ah! Chrysalis... Shining, ve a proteger a tu hermana y sus amigas, yo me encargo de Chrysalis

Shining: no sería mas facil que... *interrumpe Cadence*

Cadence: Hazlo!

Shining: Entendido *se va*

Chrysalis: *aparece enfrente de Cadence* Hola de nuevo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

Cadence: Deja empaz a la ciudad

Chrysalis: *contiene la risa* Por que? He venido a vengarme de ti *se teletransporta y le da un golpe a Cadence en la cara*

Cadence: *contrataca*

Chrysalis: *se teletransporta* No lo creo *aparece y la golpea en el estomago varias veces y la derriba de un puñetazo contra un edificio*

Cadence: *se levanta pero comienza a sangrar y a sentir dolor* Agh... *usa magia curativa y se sana*

Cadence: *golpea a Chrysalis en la cara y la arroja fuertemente contra una pared*

Chrysalis: Eres ruda, pero no lo suficiente *agarra a Cadence y la embiste contra la misma pared varias veces*

Cadence: No me ganarás *le hace piquetes a los ojos*

Chrysalis: Ahhhh! No puedo ver *recupera*

Cadence: *aprovecha y la patea en la cara*

*mientras tanto, Shining y las chicas pelean contra los Simuladores*

Sunset: No son tantos

Twilight: Lo estamos logrando

*vienen más*

Dash: Estos nunca se dan por vencidos? *noquea a dos chocando sus cabezas*

Shy: Necesitamos un plan B

Aj: Sigamos peleando pero a otro nivel

*todas se transforman en híbrido*

*mientras tanto*

Chrysalis: Grrrrrr *la toma de la nuca y le da varios golpes al estomago*

Cadence: *contrataca y avienta a Chrysalis contra un auto, empieza a cansarse de pelear*

Chrysalis: Veo que tus habilidades de pelea son limitadas, las mias no *la agarra y la avienta brutalmente contra el mismo auto*

Cadence: ...

Chrysalis: *va encima de ella y la golpea brutalmente en el estomago*

Cadence: *la detiene y le da varios rodillazos brutalmente al estomago y golpes a la cara*

Chrysalis: Me canse, *la golpea* vas a morir... *prepara su golpe mortal*

Twi: No! *va volando y derriba a Chrysalis embistiendola*

Cadence: ...

Twi: Vamos a pelear

Chrysalis: Muy bien *la levita y la arroja brutalmente contra una pared*

Twi: *va a darle una patada al estomago*

Chrysalis: *se teletransporta*

Twi: Hey!

Chrysalis: *aparece detras de ella y le da doble golpe en la espalda*

Twi: *cae al suelo de pie*

Cadence: *se levanta y empieza a cargar un rayo mágico*

Shining: *en voz baja* Pero que cree que esta haciendo?

Twi: *ataca a Chrysalis con golpe aturdidor*

Chrysalis: *esquiva y golpea a Twi en la espalda*

Cadence: *en voz baja* Si le acierto a Chrysalis la hare desaparecer para siempre...

Shining: *grita* Amor detente!

*el rayo va por un 30%*

Cadence: *lo ignora*

Twi: *usa su ataque especial contta Chrysalis pero no logra noquearla* Que?

Chrysalis: *rie* Tus ataques son débiles en comparación a los mios*

*el rayo va por 55%*

Cadence: *en voz baja* Aguanta un poco mas Twily...

Twi: P-Pero... no es posible, mi ataque especial siempre fue efectivo, como es que...?

Chrysalis: Si usas la lógica de los juegos de rol, yo soy nivel 60, y tu nivel 50... (Chrysalis Gamer?)

Twi: *arroja una lanza mágica*

Chrysalis: *la rompe y le lanza una bola de fuego verde demasiado rápido*

Twi: *recibe el ataque y cae chocando contra una casa* ...

*el rayo va por el 80%*

Chrysalis: *se acerca lentamente a Twi*

Cadence: *en voz baja* Vamos, carga más rápido...

Chrysalis: Es definitivo quien gana y quien pierde... Por qué insistes si no me tienes oportunidad contra mi?

*el rayo ya esta al 100%*

Cadence: *grita* Chrysalis, toma esto! *le lanza velozmente el rayo*

Chrysalis: *no logra esquivarlo, lo recibe y empieza a desaparecer* Nooooooo... *desaparece para siempre*

Cadence: *se desmaya*

Shining: Amor! *va a cargarla en su espalda y se la lleva a casa*

Pinkie: Twi, estas bien?

Twi: Yo si, Cadence lo esta?

Rarity: No mucho...

*3 horas despues*

Cadence: Q-Que me paso? *se toma la cabeza*

Shining: Despues de hacer desaparecer a Chrysalis, te desmayaste...

Cadence: Desapareció para siempre?

Shining: Si, gracias a ese rayo mágico

Cadence: Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya terminado.

(Fin del capítulo)


	8. Punklight Sparkle

Capítulo 8: Punklight Sparkle

(Recuerdan el episodio Castle Sweet Castle cuando Twilight estaba en el spa tenía un peinado diferente que quedó con los pelos de punta literalmente? Bueno, en este capítulo aparece)

*9 am*

Rarity: *desayunando*

Twi: Hola Rarity *con los ojos medio abiertos*

Rarity: Como estas querida

Twi: Bien y con hambre *le ruge el estómago* .

Rarity: Ten unos hotcakes con crema y moras azules

Twi: Gracias *comiendo* y las demás?

Rarity: Dijeron que irían a ayudar a Spitfire con el club de entrenamiento

Twi: Y dónde va a ser?

Rarity: Debajo del suelo

Twi: Ósea que eso sería como un sótano de actividades de práctica?

Rarity: Si

Twi: Oh, entiendo... Oye, quieres acompañarme? Es que quiero hacerme un nuevo tipo de peinado, y de paso saber cómo hacérmelo yo misma

Rarity: Eso sería excelente, conozco el mejor lugar donde hacen cambios de peinados

Twi: ¿Y cuál sería ese lugar, aquí en Las Vegas?

Rarity: El Golden Hair Store

Twi: Ire a cambiarme y después nos vamos

Rarity: Muy bien

Twi: *se va a su cuarto*

*mientras tanto*

Spitfire: Muy bien chicas, construiremos un club de entrenamiento de pelea grande

Dash: Enterada

*mientras tanto*

Twi: *entra* Buenos días

Misty: Buenos días, Que desea?

Twi: Vengo a hacerme un tipo de cabello diferente y quiero una receta para hacérmelo yo misma

Misty: Muy bien, primero le hare el look de cabello y después le diré la receta

*45 minutos después*

Misty: Ya está su nuevo look "Punk" *voltea a Twi*

Twi: *abre los ojos y mira al espejo* Wow, este look se ve... excelente!

Rarity: *mirando a Twi* Esto era lo que querias?

Twi: Si, por qué?

Rarity: No me agrada mucho...

Twi: Por qué?

Rarity: Odio decirlo, pero creo que ese look de cabello no combina con tu personalidad

Twi: Nunca hable de mi personalidad al hacerme esto

Rarity: Aun así, ¿Por qué quisiste hacerte ese look de cabello?

Twi: No me gusta tener el cabello suelto siempre

Rarity: Aunque pensándolo bien... Esta bueno, me lo hare yo también

Twi: Bueno, yo te espero en el hotel *se va*

*mientras tanto*

Pinkie: tenemos que hacer un ring de pelea como los de lucha libre profesional

Spitfire: Hecho, yo iré por unos refrescos

Shy: Muy bien *lleva unas herramientas hacia donde están las demás*

*3 meses después*

Dash: Ya está terminado

Spitfire: Excelente, los horarios serán de 10:00 a 20:00, no es obligatorio estar las 10 horas

Dash: les avisare a todos los que vinimos

*al día siguiente* Twi: *se levanta y se va al baño a hacerse su look de peinado* Hora de mostrarles a los demás mi nuevo look...

*30 minutos después*

Twi: Ya está *se pone su ropa deportiva, sus guantes, guarda una toalla, una botella de agua y sus coderas, y se va*

(Fin del Capítulo)


	9. ¡Aviso Importante!: De Viaje a Las Vegas

¡Aviso Importante sobre "De Viaje a Las Vegas"!

Necesito saber si a ustedes les agrada la idea de que haya un sótano donde se pueda entrenar con actividades como correr, caminar, levantar pesas y algunas peleas para practicar un poco.


	10. Club de Entrenamiento (Parte 1)

Club de Entrenamiento (Parte 1)

(Aca se empieza a usar un gimnasio muy bien construido debajo de la casa de Spitfire, en el que habrá actividades de todo tipo, no solo peleas de entrenamiento)

Pinkie: *en la cinta para caminar* Esto es divertido

Aj: *levantando pesas*

Sunset: Bueno, esto es genial porque me aburro en casa

Twi: No eres la única

*Cadence y Shy suben al ring*

Shy: Estas lista? *en posición de pelea*

Cadence: Yo sí, y tú?

Shy: Mas que lista

Spike: *toca la campana*

Cadence: *agarra a Shy y le da varios rodillazos al cuerpo*

Shy: *arrinconada*

Cadence: *le da golpes al pecho*

Shy; *se defiende golpeando al estómago y arrincona a Cadence, le da rodillazos al pecho*

Cadence: ...

Shy: *le da patadas a la pierna*

Cadence: *le da puñetazos a la cara*

Shy: *agarra la cabeza y la ataca con golpes a la espalda*

Cadence: *se libera y le da varias patadas fuertes a la pierna*

Shy: *recibe las patadas y comienza a perder el equilibrio, pero golpea fuerte a Cadence en el estómago*

Cadence: *cae adolorida*

Shy: Lo siento

Cadence: No te preocupes *se levanta*

Spike: Empate

*mientras tanto*

Spitfire: *a Aj* Te desafío a las vencidas al mejor de 3

Aj: Hecho

*mientras tanto*

Rarity: Yo no voy a pelear, eso es acto de rufianes

Twi: Si te quieren robar ahi afuera, no te defenderas?

Rarity: Retiro lo dicho...

*Dash y Sunset suben*

Dash: Vas a perder

Spike: *toca la campana*

Sunset: Eso ya lo veremos Dash *ataca al estómago*

Dash: *esquiva, la agarra y le da rodillazos al estómago*

Sunset: *se libera con codazos al estómago de Dash*

Dash: *se recupera y derriba a Sunset*

Sunset: *se levanta y le da rodillazos a Dash en la cara*

Dash: *tira a Sunset con un fuerte rodillazo al estómago*

Sunset: Me rindo

Spike: Gana Rainbow Dash

*mientras*

Spitfire: Gané

Aj: Buen juego de vencidas jeje

Spitfire: Lo mismo digo

*ahora Twi y Luna, Spike suena la campana*

Luna: *arrincona a Twi y le da golpes y patadas al estómago*

Twi: *contrataca con patadas al estómago de Luna, y golpes a la espalda*

Luna: *levanta a Twi y la tira*

Twi: *se toma la espalda*

Luna: *agarra a Twi y la golpea al estómago*

Twi: *se libera y tira a Luna de una patada baja*

Luna: *se levanta*

Twi: *en posición de pelea*

Luna: *la toma, la arrincona, y le patea al estómago y le da golpes al pecho*

Twi: *empuja a Luna pero recibe un brutal rodillazo y cae adolorida* Me rindo

Spike: Gana Luna

Pinkie: Ahora yo, contra quién?

Aj: Pelea amistosa de primas, te parece bien?

Pinkie: Adelante

Aj: *agarra a Pinkie y la tira con un golpe de gancho al estómago*

Pinkie: *cae pero tira a Aj con una patada baja*

Aj: Veo que la agilidad es lo tuyo...

Pinkie: Y yo veo que lo tuyo es la fuerza... *salta sobre ella y la derriba*

Aj: *se levanta rápido, toma a Pinkie y empieza a forcejear su brazo*

Pinkie: *gira y derriba a Aj*

Aj: Ah? *se levanta y ataca con patada a Pinkie en el pecho*

Pinkie: *detiene el pie de Aj, lo baja, y le da patadas laterales a los brazos*

Aj: Au... *le da a Pinkie con su súper puñetazo*

Pinkie: *esquiva y ataca con rodillazo a la cara*

Aj: *retrocede debido al golpe*

Pinkie: *corre hacia ella, se sube en su espalda y la tira*

Aj: *se levanta con algo de dificultad*

Pinkie: *se acerca hacia Aj*

Aj: *la golpea al estómago mientras trata de recuperarse, la arrincona y le da rodillazos al cuerpo*

*las dos quedan arrinconadas y adoloridas*

Spike: Eso sería un empate?

Pinkie: Ya no doy más

Aj: Yo tampoco

Spike: Empate

(Fin)

(En la parte 2 entrenaran Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Daring Do, Coco Pommel, Maud Pie, Tree Hugger, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, las 4 CMC, Trixie y las ilusiones, Las Dazzlings, y otros mas)


	11. Club de Entrenamiento (Parte 2)

Club de Entrenamiento (Parte 2)

*Celestia vs Moondancer*

Moondancer: Estoy lista

Celestia: Yo también

Spike: *suena la campana*

Celestia: *ataca a Moondancer y la tira*

Moondancer: ...

Celestia: *la agarra del cabello*

Moondancer: *se suelta*

Celestia: Eh? *la agarra de nuevo y la golpea en la espalda*

Moondancer: *aprovecha y le da golpes al estómago*

*después*

Dash: Esa práctica me dio mucha hambre

Spitfire: Vamos por unas hamburguesas

*3 horas después*

*Bloom vs Babs*

Bloom: Estoy Lista

Babs: Yo tambien *choca sus puños*

Spike: *suena la campana*

Babs: *arrincona a Bloom y le da golpes*

Bloom: *se defiende y contrataca con rodillazos al pecho*

Babs: *la tira y le patea la espalda*

Bloom: ...

Babs: *la arrincona y le da patadas al estómago*

Bloom: *se toma el estómago*

Babs: *levanta a Bloom*

Bloom: *aprovecha y le da varios golpes a Babs en la cara, la lleva de unas cuerdas a otras y la tira con patada giratoria*

Babs: *tirada en el suelo*

Spike: Gana Applebloom

*Aria Blaze vs Sugar Belle*

Spike: *toca la campana*

Aria: *manda a Sugar a un rincón de un golpe, la deja arrinconada y le da una patada al estómago*

Sugar: *se toma el estómago*

Aria: *patea a Sugar en la nuca, la levanta y le patea las costillas*

Sugar: Me rindo

*mientras tanto*

Twi: *levantando pesas*

Spitfire: Me encanta su nuevo peinado

Twi: Gracias *sigue levantando pesas*

Spitfire: *hace lo mismo*

Twi: Cómo es tu vida?

Spitfire: Siempre entrenando,Princesa Twilight

Twi: Solo llámame Twi, como si fuéramos amigas

Spitfire: Ok Twi, como vas siendo una princesa?

Twi: Bien, y tu como vas siendo Wonderbolt?

Spitfire: Bien

Spike: La próxima es Spitfire vs Rarity

Rarity: Si?

Spitfire: Adelante

Rarity: *la agarra y le da rodillazos a la cara*

Spitfire: *queda arrinconada, se toca un poco la cara*

*mientras tanto, Vinyl hablando con Octavia en facebook* (xD)

Vinyl: Hola :3

Octavia: Que es lo que quieres? -_-

Vinyl: Llame para decirte que estamos en el gimnasio en un sótano

Octavia: Voy para allá

*Fin del chat xD*

Spitfire: *derriba a Rarity y le hace una llave a la rodilla*

Rarity: Au, me rindo, me rindo :(

Spike: Gana Spitfire

Spike: Ahora, Sweetie vs Sonata

Sonata: *hace sonar sus dedos*

Sweetie: *en posición de pelea*

Spike: *toca la campana*

*Sonata y Sweetie hacen forcejeo pero gana Sonata, y la arrincona a Sweetie*

Sweetie: ...

Sonata: *ataca a Sweetie con el puño*

Sweetie: *esquiva y contrataca*

Sonata: *agarra a Sweetie de la cabeza, la arrincona en las cuerdas y le da rodillazos al estómago*

Sweetie: ...

Sonata: *la pasea de un lado a otro y le da doble patada voladora al pecho*

Sweetie: *cae*

Sonata: *agarra a Sweetie del cabello, golpea su cara con el esquinero*

Sweetie: *ataca a Sonata con golpes al pecho*

Sonata: *la tira de una patada*

Sweetie: *esquiva, salta sobre Sonata y la tira*

Sonata: *se recupera con dificultad*

Sweetie: *hace el mismo movimiento otra vez y la noquea*

Sonata: ...

Spike: Gana Sweetie Belle. Descanso de 15 minutos.

*15 minutos despues, Night Glider vs Applejack*

Night: Veamos qué es lo que tienes

Aj: Adelante

Night: *corre hacia ella, y le patea la rodilla*

Aj: *la golpea al estómago*

Night: *la arrincona, la golpea fuerte al pecho*

*se detienen un ratito*

Night: Eres buena

Aj: Tu tambien *tose un poco*

Night: *toma a Aj de la cabeza y le da rodillazos al pecho y uno a la cabeza para tirarla*

Spitfire: *a Dash* Applejack es buena, al igual que Night Glider

Sugar: *sus ojos se vuelven corazones al mirar a Night quitándose el sudor*

*20 minutos después, en el vestuario*

Night: Eres buena *tomando un poco de agua y quitándose el sudor tirándose agua en la cabeza*

Aj: Estoy agotada y algo adolorida

Night: yo también, eres ruda

Aj: Aun así me venciste

*20:00, se cierra el club*

(Fin)


	12. Juegos,Alcohol y algunas estupideces XD

Juegos, Alcohol...y algunas estupideces XD

(También hay mensajes de chat XD)

Twi: Vamos al Casino Bar de allá, y después continuamos con el entrenamiento?

Spitfire: Vamos

*van al casino*

Dash: Tengo ganas de jugar al Póker

Aj: *bebiendo cerveza*

Rarity: Déjame beber *le quita la botella*

Aj: Bueno, al menos podías decir por favor no?

Rarity: Ni que fuera tu cerveza *la empuja*

Aj: No me toques

*mientras tanto*

Pinkie: *derrota a Dash en el póker*

Dash: P-Pero como...?

Pinkie: Soy mejor que tú en esto

Dash: Después jugaremos una revancha en casa, e invita a las demas

Pinkie: De acuerdo

*mientras tanto, Twi y Shy besándose tomadas de las manos en una parte del bar por 3 minutos*

Shy: Entramos? Es que estoy empezando a tener frío... *se toma los brazos* Brrrr

Twi: Entremos

*entran*

Shy: Se ve bonito... mira *señala a Dash y a Pinkie*

Twi: Sera coincidencia que todas estemos aquí?

*al día siguiente*

Pinkie: *a todas* Las invito a las 6 a mi casa, va a haber comida, juegos y algo mas

Sunset: A qué hora?

Pinkie: 10:30 p.m.

Dash: Esta bien

*llegan las 10:30 pm*

Pinkie: Aquí tengo cerveza y cidra con alcohol

Sunset: Yo quiero

Twi: Pizza!

Pinkie: Muy bien, juguemos a las cartas, pero con apuestas

Aj: Emm... tengo que ir por mi billetera, ya vengo...

Pinkie: Descuida, no me refería al dinero, sino que la que pierda hara lo que la otra le diga

*mientras tanto, Twi y Shy durmiendo*

Pinkie: DESPIERTEN!

Las dos: Ahhhh *se visten y se van a donde están las demás*

Twi: A que juegan?

Dash: Al póker, pero con apuestas

Twi: No tengo dinero

Rarity: No ese tipo de apuestas

*Pinkie le gana a Shy*

Shy: D:

Pinkie: Tomate esa botella de cerveza

Shy: *agarra la botella de cerveza y empieza a tomar*

Todas: TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA!

Shy: *se toma toda la botella*

Aj: Wooow yo nunca pude hacerlo

Shy: Chicas... *comienza a apretarse el estómago y a sentirse mareada* Chicas... *se aguanta las ganas, no puede y se va al baño a vomitar*

Twi: *va a verla* Amor, estas bien?

Shy: *mareada* No... *sigue vomitando*

*Dash le gana a Rarity*

Rarity: Oh oh...

Dash: Quédate en ropa interior durante el resto de la noche

Rarity: Que? *se pone muy roja de la vergüenza*

Pinkie: Hazlo, es un reto

Rarity: *se saca la ropa y se queda en ropa interior*

Pinkie: *se tapa la nariz para evitar hemorragias* Ya vengo... *se va corriendo a lavarse la nariz y a ponerse tampones, su mano de mancho de sangre*

Shy: *sigue vomitando*

Aj: Ya paso más de media hora que Fluttershy está en el baño con sus malos síntomas de ebriedad

Twi: No estamos tan acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas

Sunset: Lo se *contiene la risa*

*Sunset le gana a Twi*

Twi: Que?

Sunset: Debes cortarte el cabello

Twi: Ah no no no no no, todo menos eso...

Sunset: Lo siento, son reglas... *le corta el cabello y le deja su peinado Punklight*

Dash: *rie*

Pinkie: De que me perdí? *con tampones puestos*

Shy: Ya acabe... *se toma el estómago*

*todas se duermen*

*al día siguiente, en una conversación por Whatsapp, en el grupo "Canterlot High"*

(XD)

Rarity: Hola a todas

Dash: Hola... Chica de ropa interior jajajajaja :D

Aj: Ajajajajajajaj :3

Twi: x'D

Shy: *contiene la risa* x3

Rarity: No es gracioso :(

Sunset: Debiste haber visto a Pinkie... *Audio: Jajajaja* xP

Pinkie: Ahora se hacen las graciosas, eh? -.- Por culpa de Dash no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi mente...

Dash: *Audio: No te esperabas esa "sorpresa" JAJAJAJAJA*

Rarity: Al menos no me obligaron a tomarme una botella de cerveza ni tampoco me quede más de media hora vomitando *Audio: Lo dije por Fluttershy*

Shy: Pendeja :(

Rarity: Ves que no te gusto lo que dije? :D

Shy: Al menos sigo conservando mi cabello, no como Twilight

Twi: Despues si me voy sin ti no te quejes... :v

Shy: Mier... :c

Pinkie: No me olvido cuando Dash estuvo ebria y se durmió en mi sofá C:

Dash: Eh? O.o

Pinkie: *manda una foto de Dash en la que le pusieron un cigarro en la boca sin que sospechara* C:

Dash: Cuando paso eso?

Pinkie: 03:30 a.m.

Dash: Mierda :'v

Twi: *Audio: Dash, párale con la cerveza y la cidra jajaja*

Aria: De que me perdí? :v

Adagio: Que hay de nuevo? :)

Sonata: Ola k ase :v

Sunset: Lee los mensajes :3

Pinkie: Por qué no fueron? Las habíamos invitado :/

Adagio: O.o Enserio? No recibimos las invitaci... SONATA! D:

Sonata: Que paso? :v

Aria: Por qué no nos dijiste que nos invitaron a la casa de Pinkie? :(

Sonata: Eh... bueno...

Adagio: DINOS YA! :(

Sonata: Lo siento, me olvide :(

Aria: La próxima me hare cargo yo de las invitaciones...

Sonata: Momento, desde cuando Rainbow Dash fuma dormida? :v :v

Shy: Desde que se quedó dormida después de andar ebria xD

Dash: Hijas de fruta :'v

Aria: Jajajajaja :v

Sonata: Cuack :v

Aria: Deja de hacer tonterías y tráeme algo de comer :v

Sonata: Ok :c

Adagio: Como puede llevarte de comer si las 3 estamos en distintos lugares? :|

Aria: Muy "Mal Jugada", Adagio :v

Adagio: Eh?

Aria: No importa...

Adagio: Y que paso en la casa de Pinkie? :v

Dash: Récord! :v

Pinkie: Fluttershy tardó una hora en vomitar después de tomar una botella entera de cerveza

Dash: Es un Récord! :v

Shy: Cursi Dash :3

Dash: Ya les dije que NO SOY CURSI! D:

Pinkie: lalalalala cursi lalalalala :v

Dash: #PerverPie

Pinkie: No soy una pervertida :(

Dash: Y yo no soy una cursi :v

Luna: BUENOS DIAS A TODOS :D

Celestia: Hermana, no hagas eso por favor :/

Luna: Voz Real de Canterlot, por qué siempre lo olvidas? :'v

Sugar: Alguien quiere muffins?

Derpy: MUFFINS! :DDD

Tree H: Concéntrense y denme buenas vibras...

Shy: Tree Hugger :D

Tree H: Fluttershy? No sabía que estas aquí

Celestia: Luna, estamos escribiendo, no hablando :v

Luna: TECLADO REAL? :v

Celestia: No! Y deja de usar la p*ta mayúscula :v

Luna: Ok :c

Cadence: Que está sucediendo?

Celestia: Puras tonterías :v

*Visto: 13:45*

(Fin del capítulo XD)


	13. La Fiesta de Moondancer

La Fiesta de Moondancer

*Canterlot High (Whatsapp)*

Moondancer: Hola a todas :D

Twi: Hola c:

Moondancer: Twilight! :DD

Twi: Paso tanto tiempo desde la última fiesta...

Spitfire: Dejare lo del entrenamiento para cuando volvamos a Humanville, total nosotras, incluyendo a las niñas que tienen 18, ya no vamos a la escuela

Twi: Tienes razón, lo único que hicimos fue lastimarnos... cuanto tiempo nos queda aquí?

Spitfire: *revisando* 2 meses

Moondancer: Las invito a todas a mi casa esta noche

Pinkie: Por qué?

Moondancer: Es mi cumpleaños :/

Pinkie: Vamos para allá

*Visto: 16:30*

Twi: *llama a Fluttershy*

Shy: Hola?

Twi: Amor, Moondancer nos invitó a su cumpleaños esta noche

Shy: Ire a tu casa y vamos para allá

*21:30*

Twi: *toca la puerta*

Moondancer: *abre y las ve* Pasen

Pinkie: Hola chicas, después iremos a la montaña rusa

Dash: *escupe el jugo* Dijiste montaña rusa?

Moondancer: Iremos al parque de diversiones de Las Vegas :D

*todas van al parque a sacar boletos para la montaña rusa*

Rarity: Subamos!

*se suben todas, y se colocan el seguro, la montaña empieza a andar*

Pinkie: Wiiiii *levanta los brazos y cierra los ojos de felicidad*

*despues de bajar y salir del parque*

Pinkie: Hagámoslo otra vez!

Moondancer: Ahora vamos a comer algo

Aj: *murmurando* Odio las montañas rusas...

Pinkie: Por qué?

Aj: Le tengo miedo a las alturas, que milagro que no grité del pánico...

Twi: No te ibas a caer...

Aj: Aun asi, odio las alturas *temblando en un rincón*

Moondancer: *vuelve* Quieren pizza?

Aj: Yo si

Sunset: yo también

Twi: *comiendo*

Aj: Nunca más me subiré a la montaña rusa...

Pinkie: Por qué? Fue divertido

Aj: Sabes que le temo a las alturas..

Dash: Yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad

Pinkie: Jajajajaja y dicen ser las más rudas de la escuela...

Sunset: *tomando un vaso de cerveza*

Rarity: Tienes más vino?

Moondancer: Sip *saca uno de su nevera*

Sonata: Quiero tacos

Moondancer: *le da la tarjeta de un puesto de tacos para que llame*

Sonata: *marca el número y llama* Quiero 3 docenas de tacos

?: Para delivery?

Sonata: Si por favor

?: 15 dólares

Sonata: Muy bien *corta la llamada*

Moondancer: Cuanto van a tardar?

Sonata: 30 minutos

Moondancer: Esta bien

Pinkie: *besa a Rarity en los labios y la toma en la cintura*

Rarity: *le sigue el beso y acaricia las mejillas de Pinkie*

Pinkie: Nunca te dejare...

Rarity: Ni yo a ti...

Shy: *le ruge el estómago*

Twi: Faltan 10 minutos

Shy: Oww, no puedo esperar más... *se toma el estómago del hambre*

Sonata: Aguanta un poco mas

Shy: zzzz

*10 minutos después*

?: *toca la puerta* Llegaron los tacos!

Sonata: *abre y le da los 15 dólares*

*se va el chico del delivery*

Dash: *comiendo* Están ricos :D

*todas están comiendo*

Dash: *eructa* Lo siento jeje

Sonata: Que ricos tacos

Twi: Si *se toma el estómago*

Dash: Sería mejor seguir con las peleas cuando volvamos de Las Vegas

Sugar: Tienes razón Dash

Aj: *durmiendo abraza a Dash y usa su estómago de almohada* zzz

*todas se duermen*

(Fin del capítulo)


	14. Los Friend-Tasticos (2 shippings nuevos)

Los 4 Friend-Tasticos :3

(Se acuerdan del episodio The Cutie Map parte 2 cuando 4 nuevos personajes detuvieron a Starlight Glimmer? Bueno, este cap se basa en ellos. Sus nombres son Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider y Sugar Belle. Son dos chicos y fos chicas (por si alguien no los recuerda). También habra 2 Ships :3 #SugarParty #NightDiamond)

*En la casa de Sugar*

Glider: Hay que crear un grupo en Whatsapp pero que solo estemos los 4

Double: Hay que inventar nombres? Party: Los 4 asombrosos

Glider: Rainbow Dash es más asombrosa que los 4 juntos...

Double: Equal 4

Glider: Eso suena a ser "atacados" por Starlight...

Sugar: Cutie Finders?

Glider: No, ya hay un grupo que empieza con Cutie... lo tengo, ¡Los 4 Friendtasticos!

Double: Suena bien

Party: Buen nombre

Sugar: Estoy de acuerdo

*Glider crea el grupo en Whatsapp y agrega a los demás*

Double: Ahora podemos conversar en privado

Sugar: Y..Yo tengo que decir algo..

Glider: Pues... que es?

Sugar: Los invito a mi casa esta noche

Party: Esta bien

Double: Yo me apunto

Glider: No veo porque perderme la fiesta

Sugar: :D

*un ratito después, en Whatsapp*

Double: Hola :3

Glider: Hola :v

Sugar: Hola :D

Party: Hola :)

Sugar: Ya termine de hacer hamburguesas :D

Glider: Yo llevo algo para tomar

Double: Y nosotros que llevamos?

Sugar: Música :D

Double: Muy bien

Party: De acuerdo

Glider: A qué hora?

Sugar: A las 21:30?

Glider: Esta bien

Double: Claro que si

Party: Estare listo :3

*Visto: 13:59*

*llegan a ser las 21:30*

Glider: *toca la puerta*

Sugar: Voy *guarda la escoba y abre la puerta*

Glider: Aquí traje Coca-Cola y cerveza

Sugar: Dejalas en la mesa :)

*Double y Party llegan 5 minutos despues*

Party: Tenemos la música

Sugar: Excelente :D

Party: *tomando Coca-Cola*

Double: Cerveza?

Sugar: Si

Double: *se encoge de hombros, agarra un vaso y se sirve*

Glider: *comiendo una hamburguesa* Estan deliciosas :3

Sugar: voy por mas *se topa con Party Favor, lo mira de costado y se sonroja un poco mientras se va*

Glider: *mirando a Sugar* Uy, parece que alguien está enamorada...

Sugar: *se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos* Eh? Yo? Claro que no...

Glider: ñañañaña lo estas

Sugar: Ya te dije que no *algo molesta*

Glider: Solo admitelo

Sugar: NO, NO LO ESTOY! *cierra la puerta de la cocina de un portazo*

Glider: ...

*despues de la fiesta, los 4 se duermen, Sugar abrazando a Party, y Glider abrazando a Double*

*al dia siguiente, en su grupo de Whatsapp*

Party: Hola a todos :)

Glider: Hola :3

Double: Hola :v

Sugar: :D

Glider: Si que fue linda la fiesta... pero tengo algunas fotos... reveladoras

Party: :0

Sugar: .-.?

Double: o_o

Glider: *manda las fotos de Sugar Belle al lado de Party Favor*

Sugar: Solo son unas fotos... No es nada de lo que crees... o-o

Glider: Segura?

Sugar: Se..Segura

Double: *a Party* Wow amigo, llevan 3 meses de amigos y 1 noche como novios...

Party: Q...Que? Sugar y yo no somos novios... o/o

Sugar: Eso es ridículo, por qué piensan que somos novios?

Glider: Porque estuvieron juntos toda la noche hasta cuando durmieron...

*chan chan chaaaaaan!*

Double: :0 :0

Sugar: o/o

Double: Se armó una pareja...

Sugar: Déjenme en paz :c

Party: Sigan creyendo lo que quieran... Sugar y yo no somos novios...

*fuera de la conversación*

Sugar: Tal vez ella tiene razón, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos hacia Party Favor... *cierra los ojos y se sonroja*

*volviendo a la conversación*

Double: Glider y yo somos novios desde hace 1 semana

Glider: Dijiste que eso seria un secreto D:

Double: Lo se, pero no puedo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

Party: Admito que me gusta Sugar Belle, solo que... tengo miedo de decírselo o demostrarselo...

Double: No es tan difícil... solo llevale un regalo y/o unas flores, hablale y ya esta :3

Party: No se si pueda...

Double: Deja de ser tan tímido y anda...

*mientras tanto, fuera de la conversación*

Sugar: *debajo de un arbol mirando al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos* Por qué tuve que negar que estoy enamorada? Soy una idiota...

Party: *aparece detras con los "regalos" en su espalda* Am... Sugar...

Sugar: Party? *lo mira y se seca las lágrimas*

Party: Se que no te sientes bien pero... quería darte esto *le muestra unas flores hechas de globos y una caja de chocolates*

Sugar: Awww *lo abraza*

Party: Q...Quieres s...ser mi novia?

Sugar: *sonrojada* Si.. *toma su mano*

*los dos se dan un beso*

*en los arbustos* Glider: Si que funcionan tus consejos...

Double: Lo se, pero no fue tan así contigo porque eras difícil...

Night: o_o no es cierto...

*Party y Sugar se van tomados de la mano*

(Fin del capítulo :3 )


	15. Trixie y su ¿Media Naranja?

Trixie y su...media naranja?

(Trixie apenas se está ganando la confianza de todos... Pero qué pasaría si un chico le brinda más confianza que todos juntos? Este cap lo hago por una seguidora que lee mi fic y (seguramente) se pregunta cuando viene el capítulo de Trixie, pos aquí está)

Era un día normalmente tranquilo en Las Vegas, todos estaban caminando, el tránsito no era malo, y aquí se puede observar a una chica de cabello blanco con chaqueta azul y vestido lila llamada Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon...

Trixie: *acompañada por Pinkie* Bueno, que quieres hacer? Comer pochoclos, jugar videojuegos, jugar a poner el bigote al burro... *interrumpe Trixie*

Trixie: Tu ve a hacer lo que quieras, yo hare lo mio... *Trixie sigue caminando pero al distraerse choca con un chico, los dos se caen y se toman la cabeza*

Con quien Trixie chocó, no era un chico desconocido, era Brawly Beats, uno de los compañeros de Flash en Canterlot High y en su banda de Rock...

Brawly: L-Lo siento... *se levanta* estas bien? *ayuda a Trixie a levantarse*

Trixie: Si, estoy bien... *sonrie nerviosa*

Brawly: *se va*

Trixie: *mueve sus ojos a un costado y se sonroja un poco*

Pinkie: *se acerca lentamente* ...C: Trixie: *se voltea y se asusta un poco* Ah!

Pinkie: Parece que estas enamorada de alguien...

Trixie: Yo? Pfff, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no cree en las relaciones *se va de brazos cruzados pero aún sonrojada*

Pinkie: Enserio? Deberías ver tu cara en un espejo...

*llegan a un puesto de venta de espejos*

Trixie: *se mira la cara* Rayos...

*15 minutos despues*

Trixie: Chocar con él fue lo mejor que me paso hasta ahora...

Sunset: Osea que si estas enamorada?

Trixie: Un p... No

Sunset: Por qué lo niegas?

Trixie: E-Es que... No tengo nada que esconder *se va corriendo*

Sunset: ...

Trixie: *entra a su cuarto desesperadamente* Si no hablo, nunca conseguire lo que quiero...

*un rato despues*

Trixie: *agarra a Sugar de los hombros* Tienes que ayudarme D:

Sugar: Claro, con qué?

Trixie: Me gusta un chico... y no se que hacer :c

Sugar: Eso es fácil, invitalo a una cita amistosa, habla un rato con el, o sino regalale algo que demuestre que él te gusta... Aunque no siempre es recomendable la opción 2

Trixie: Entiendo... *traga saliva de los nervios*

Sugar: Bueno, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con mi pareja *se va*

Trixie: Adiós... *sin querer se topa con Brawly* Lo siento... *retrocede un poco*

Brawly: No tienes de que preocuparte... *se va sonriendo*

Trixie: *se voltea y se desmaya de felicidad*

Glider: *escondida en los arbustos, se pone la mano en la frente*

*despues, detras de una tienda de instrumentos*

Glider: A él le gusta el Rock igual que a ti, pero no te jactes de eso, habla de otra cosa

Trixie: Ok.. :/ *comienza a irse hacia donde esta Brawly* H-Hola...

Brawly: Hola Trixie, como estas?

Trixie: B-Bien... *nerviosa*

Brawly: Oye, estaba pensando en que... deberíamos tener una cita...

Trixie: U..Un..Una c...ci...cita? *sonrojada*

Brawly: Claro que si, despues de todo me gustas... *se va*

Trixie: *se tapa la cara despues de ponerse roja como tomate*

Glider: *seria*

Trixie: Él me invitó a una cita :D

Glider: Muy bien, vamos por el plan B

*despues*

Glider: No digas nada que llege a arruinar la cita

*mientras tanto*

Flash: Que vas a salir con quién? *tono acusador*

Brawly: con Trixie Lulamoon

Flash: Esa presumida egocéntrica? Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

Ringo: Flash, deja que Brawly tenga su cita, si el destino lo quiso asi, no podemos hacer nada...

*mientras tanto*

Lavender: Hola Trixie, vamos a practicar para nuestro show?

Trixie: *arreglandose el cabello* Lo siento, pero hoy se cancelan los ensayos...

Fuchsia: Qué? Pero nuestro show es en 2 dias, y mañana no habrá tiempo para ensayar

Trixie: Despues hablaremos sobre esto, tengo que irme... *agarra su mochila y se va*

*despues de que Trixie se fue*

Fuchsia: Órdenes del destino...

Lavender: Si, pero piensa, yo si tuviera una cita pendiente avisaria antes... si eso me causa problemas me da igual...

Fuchsia: En eso tienes razón...

*mientras tanto*

Trixie: Hola Brawly

Brawly: Hola :D

*se sientan en una banca*

Brawly: Dime, qué es lo que haces actualmente?

Trixie: Ensayar en mi banda, y tú?

Brawly: Por ahora nada *la abraza*

Trixie: :)

Brawly: Vamos a la pizzería?

Trixie: Por supuesto que si

*mientras tanto, Fuchsia y Lavender espiando a Trixie*

Lavender: Vamos a ver quien es el chico con el que Trixie sale...

Lavender y Fuchsia: *al unísono* Es Brawly Beats

Lavender: Es uno de los de la banda de Flash

Fuchsia: *ve el auto de Flash acercándose* Lavender, creo que tenemos un problema...

Lavender: Cuál?

Fuchsia: No somos las únicas que espiamos... ellos tambien están aquí *se esconde*

Lavender: Donde? *Fuchsia mete su cabeza dentro del arbusto*

*mientras tanto*

Trixie: Gracias por invitarme a esta pizzería :)

Brawly: No agradezcas :)

Mozo: Buenas tardes, se les ofrece algo?

Brawly: Una pizza y una gaseosa, por favor

Mozo: Muy bien *va por la pizza y la gaseosa*

Brawly: *toma las manos de Trixie*

Trixie: o.o *se sonroja mientras sonríe*

Mozo: Aquí están su pizza y su gaseosa

Brawly: Gracias, cuanto sería todo?

Mozo: 12 dólares

Trixie: *a Brawly* Dejame pagar *saca su billetera y le da la plata y la propina*

Mozo: Gracias... *se va*

*despues de comer en la pizzería*

Brawly: Trixie... *con unas flores detras de su espalda*

Trixie: Si? *se voltea*

Brawly: *le da las flores* Quieres ser mi novia?

Trixie: S-Si... Si quiero :D *lo abraza*

Brawly: *le da un pequeño beso a los labios*

Trixie: *se lo devuelve* Te amo...

Brawly: Y yo a ti...

*mientras tanto, en los arbustos*

Lavender: *a punto de llorar* Eso fue lindo...

Fuchsia: Hmm... *se pone de brazos cruzados*

*Brawly y Trixie se van tomados de la mano*

(Fin del capítulo :D )


	16. Fuera de Las Vegas 1

Fuera de Las Vegas 1

(Spitfire vs Lightning Dust)

(Por si no entendieron el título, voy a hacer algunos capítulos de peleas "serias" y "no serias" fuera de Las Vegas, ósea, las peleas no serán en Las Vegas para que no afecten en nada a las vacaciones ni a la trama en si)

Spitfire: *firmando papeles en su oficina*

Soarin: *toca la puerta*

Spitfire: Adelante

Soarin: *entra* Aquí te dejaron una carta...

Spitfire: Qué es lo que dice?

Soarin: No lo se, pero creo que no es nada bueno... *se va y cierra la puerta*

Spitfire: Hmm... *la agarra y la lee*

"Recuerdas esa vez en la que salvaste a Rainbow Dash de que la matara? Bueno, quiero que tengamos una pelea a solas tu y yo el lunes de la semana que viene a las 22:00, solo tu debes venir, sin compañía..." -Lightning Dust.

Spitfire: De acuerdo...

*1 hora despues*

Sunset: *toca la puerta de Spitfire*

Spitfire: Adelante *dando patadas y golpes a una bolsa de boxeo*

Sunset: Qué estas haciendo?

Spitfire: Empezando a entrenar, tengo una semana para hacerlo, Lightning Dust me reto a una pelea en la calle...

Sunset: Hoy es lunes, asi que el otro lunes es la pelea?

Spitfire: Si... tu y tus amigas me pueden ayudar a entrenar para ser más fuerte que ella?

Sunset: No eres Wonderbolt?

Spitfire: Si, pero no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas de las peleas

Sunset: Oh... en ese caso es un si

Spitfire: *le muestra a Sunset una hoja con los entrenamientos indicados*

"Lunes: vs Sunset 14:00 a 15:15"

"Martes: vs Pinkie 18:00 a 19:00"

"Miércoles: vs Applejack 10:00 a 12:00"

"Jueves: vs Dash 13:30 a 15:00"

"Viernes: vs Rarity 20:00 a 20:45"

"Sábado: vs Fluttershy 15:00 a 17:00"

"Domingo: vs Twilight 14:30 a 18:00"

Sunset: Faltan 10 minutos para las 14:00 , ire a cambiarme y comenzamos

Spitfire: Muy bien

*10 minutos despues*

Spitfire: Lista?

Sunset: Naci lista

(Árbitro: Braeburn)

*Spitfire agarra a Sunset de la nuca y le da rodillazos al estomago, la lleva al rincón y sigue atacandola hasta que Braeburn cuenta hasta 4, Spitfire se aleja un poco mientras que Sunset queda arrinconada, Spitfire se acerca pero Sunset reacciona con una patada al estomago y varios golpes a la cara, la lleva de unas cuerdas a otras y le aplica una patada voladora que tira a Spitfire, Sunset la levanta y la golpea en la cara dejando a Spitfire arrinconada pero ella contrataca pateandola al estomago y pegándole a la espalda para dejar a Sunset tirada, aprovecha eso, agarra la pierna y le da varios codazos para causar algo de dolor, Pero Sunset la empuja con la fuerza de su otra pierna, trata de levantarse pero estaba cojeando un poco debido a los ataques que recibió, pero Spitfire usa su combo de 10 puñetazos y la noquea*

Braeburn: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10! *levanta la mano de Spitfire*

Spitfire: *ayuda a Sunset a levantarse* Buena pelea...

Sunset: Gracias, tú tambien... ire a avisarles a las demás... *se va*

*al dia siguiente*

Pinkie: Me siento lista

Braeburn: *da la señal de inicio*

*Pinkie salta sobre ella y le aplica una hurracarana derribando a Spitfire, ella se levanta para atacar pero Pinkie esquiva agachandose y golpea a Spitfire con la palma de la mano haciéndola retroceder*

Spitfire: Veo que eres una digna oponente...

Pinkie: Tu tambien

*la pelea continúa, Spitfire le da una patada de 360 grados a Pinkie, no puede esquivarla y comienza a retroceder, Spitfire corre y embiste a Pinkie contra la esquina, le da unos rodillazos al estomago, la lleva de cuerdas a cuerdas para tirarla con un codazo al pecho, Pinkie cae, intenta levantarse pero Spitfire la patea en la espalda, la levanta, la lleva de unas cuerdas a otras y la noquea con un puñetazo*

Braeburn: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10! *levanta el brazo de Spitfire*

Spitfire: Lo siento

Pinkie: Me han pasado cosas peores *se va*

*al dia siguiente*

Spitfire: *pensando* Applejack es una oponente difícil, digo, tiene mas fuerza y musculos que yo debido a que trabaja con cosas pesadas de granja, lo más probable es que yo pierda esta pelea...

Braeburn: Estan listas?

*las dos asienten con la cabeza y Braeburn da la señal*

*comienzan a forcejear pero Applejack arrincona a Spitfire pero la suelta y se aleja, Spitfire aprovecha y le da golpes a Applejack en el pecho pero a esta no parecen afectarle ni en lo mínimo, Applejack contrataca con rodillazos a Spitfire y la deja arrinconada, la patea al brazo, pero Spitfire no se da por vencida y decide atacar a Applejack con la rodilla en el estomago, Applejack ya empieza a sentir los golpes de a poco, Spitfire la mantiene en las cuerdas mientras la sigue atacando con rodillazos al pecho, la lleva de unas cuerdas a otras y la tira de un golpe*

Braeburn: 1..2..

*Applejack se levanta y recupera el control de la pelea derribando a Spitfire con una suplex*

Spitfire: *pensando* Ya me derrotaron...

*Applejack levanta a Spitfire, se va, se impulsa de las cuerdas y tira a Spitfire con una patada a la cara*

Braeburn: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10! *levanta el brazo de Applejack*

Aj: *la ayuda a levantarse*

Spitfire: Debo recuperarme para mañana... *empieza a curarse las heridas con magia*

Aj: Nos vemos...

*al día siguiente*

Dash: Estas segura de esto de una semana entera entrenando? No quiero que estes herida para el momento de la pelea contra Lightning Dust...

Spitfire: Claro que si, por qué crees que tengo magia curativa?

Dash: No crees que abusas de ti misma al exponerte a esto?

Spitfire: Si, tienes razón... pero si no lo hago, nunca sabre que me falta mejorar, hasta los mejores a veces caemos una vez...

G

Dash: Muy bien, vamos...

Braeburn: Estan listas? *da la señal*

*Spitfire y Dash hacen forcejeo pero ninguna de las dos se saca ventaja y se sueltan, empiezan de nuevo pero Spitfire arrincona a Dash hasta soltarla, se aleja pero unos segundos despues Spitfire patea a Dash en el estomago, la toma de la cabeza y la golpea contra la esquina, la voltea y le da golpes al pecho, la deja sentada en el rincón y la patea en el pecho, la levanta pero Dash contrataca con puños al cuerpo de Spitfire dejándola arrinconada contra las cuerdas, la mantiene y le da rodillazos algo fuertes al estomago, la lleva de unas cuerdas a otras y la tira, la levanta pero Spitfire contrataca pateando al estomago de Dash, la tira, la voltea y le hace una llave al brazo mientras pone sus pies en el pecho de Dash, esta toca el suelo del ring como señal de rendición*

Braeburn: *levanta el brazo de Spitfire*

*al dia siguiente*

*Rarity le aplica una llave tijera a Spitfire, esta trata de liberarse y lo logra, la levanta y la ataca*

*mientras tanto*

Sunset: Despues de estas vacaciones quiero ser luchadora profesional, y tú?

Shy: Yo he luchado contra un oso, no veo porque no aceptar eso como trabajo, pero voy a necesitar mas ayuda

Sunset: Recuerdo una vez que me quisieron robar, pero yo se los impedi haciendo movimientos de lucha y nunca mas volvieron a robarme

*mientras tanto*

Rarity: Me rindo

Spitfire: *la suelta*

*mientras tanto*

Starlight: *a Dust* Estas segura de aceptar esto?

Dust: Yo la desafie... *se quita el sudor y toma un poco de agua* no voy a quedarme aquí y no ir a pelear...

Starlight: Ok...

*al dia siguiente*

Shy: Era mi turno?

Spitfire: Si

*Braeburn da la señal de inicio y comienza la pelea, Fluttershy agarra a Spitfire y la derriba, la toma de la cabeza pero Spitfire reacciona con rodillazos al estomago de la pelirosa hasta dejarla contra las cuerdas, le da un fuerte golpe al estomago dejandola tirada a Shy en el piso, la levanta pero Shy la tira de un puñetazo a la cara, se toma el estomago ya que siente algo de dolor, corre hacia Spitfire y le da un codazo en la espalda, la toma del cuello y le da brutales rodillazos al cuerpo, dejándola algo adolorida y arrinconada, pero Spitfire se recupera atacando a la cara de Shy con golpes de antebrazo y la noquea con una patada*

Braeburn: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!

Spitfire: Estas bien? *la ayuda a levantarse*

Shy: Si... *se frota un poco la nuca y se va*

Spitfire: Bueno, creo que ya estoy bien

Twi: En ese caso descansa para mañana *se va*

Spitfire: *se va a dormir*

*al dia siguiente, ya es el otro lunes*

Spitfire: Ya es el dia...

*22:30, en una calle medio abandonada*

Dust: Al fin nos volvemos a ver...

Spitfire: Te voy a enseñar un poco de respeto niña...

*las dos se transforman en híbrido, y empiezan a pelear en el cielo, Spitfire ataca a Dust y la avienta contra un auto, pero Dust regresa y lanza truenos, Spitfire esquiva y le lanza una bola de fuego, Dust no logra esquivarla pero se protege con un escudo de truenos, va volando rápidamente y la ataca con patada electrizante, pero Spitfire esquiva y la hace caer contra el piso con embestida fugaz, pero Dust se levanta como si nada y lanza ráfaga de rayos, Spitfire se protege con sus alas de fuego, noquea a Dust con su super ataque y se va*

(Fin del capítulo)

(Disculpen si el capítulo fue muy largo, pero bueno, esto es lo que pasa fuera de Las Vegas)


	17. ¿Quién es el Líder?

¿Quién es el Líder?

(En este capítulo, los 4 Friendtasticos discuten sobre quien debería ser el lider, pero no les sera fácil ya que deberán pedirle consejos a la Princesa Twilight... y pasar varias pruebas de simulación. Quién se hara responsable como lider? Léanlo)

*en la "base" de los 4 Friendtasticos...*

Glider: *jugando a las vencidas con Double*

Double: *pensando* Oh no... me esta ganando...

*Glider le gana a Double... por ventaja de 2 veces*

Party: Chicos... todo bien con esto del equipo, pero quien debería ser el lider?

Double: Yo, yo voy a ser el lider, yo soy de pensar buenas ideas y... *Party interrumpe*

Party: No, yo lo sere, yo puedo construir cosas con globos

Glider: Ni lo sueñes, yo puedo volar, asi que yo merezco ser la lider *se señala mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe*

Sugar: ... *pensando con dificultades*

Party: Si claro, el que puedas transformarte no te hace mejor que el resto de nosotros ni te convierte en líder, solo es una habilidad

Double: Sus habilidades no son tan efectivas como las mias..

Sugar: *cierra los ojos, apreta sus dientes, se voltea y grita* ALTO! *los demas se calman*

Glider: Es inútil, ninguno de nosotros tiene lo que se necesita para ser líder... a quién podemos pedir ayuda? *todos se ponen a pensar*

*momentos despues*

Twi: *llega volando* Hola amigos

*hacen la reverencia*

Twi: Eso no sera necesario *risa nerviosa*

*en el living*

Twi: Bueno, yo al principio tampoco me sentía bien siendo la lider de mis amigas, pero Celestia siempre me decía:

*Flashback*

Twi: Princesa...

Celestia: Adelante

Twi: *entra*

Celestia: Sucede algo?

Twi: Si, es que... lo que pasa es que no me siento bien con esto..

Celestia: A que te refieres?

Twi: Siento que me falta confianza y experiencia para ser la líder del equipo...

Celestia: Debes usar el tiempo sabiamente y darte cuenta que siempre es el momento oportuno para hacer las cosas bien...

*Fin del Flashback*

Twi: De ahi me motive a ser lider y la princesa que soy ahora... sin importar los riesgos y las dificultades

Double: Y como podemos demostrar quien puede ser líder?

Twi: Hablaremos de eso mas tarde

*mas tarde*

*llegan a un area verde*

Party: Bonito pasto

Twi: Aquí es donde entrenabamos al aire libre con Celestia *vienen las demas*

Glider: Significa que pelearemos?

Twi: Jajajajaja por ahora no, solo quiero ver sus habilidades, y ya se como...

*5 minutos despues*

Dash: Test de velocidad, consiste en correr lo mas rapido posible hasta la línea de meta

*despues de la carrera, gana Night Glider en segundo lugar*

Aj: Test de fuerza, tendrán que arrinconarme en esa roca, quien lo logre gana, quien va primero?

Double: ... *le da un pequeño empujón a Party*

Party: Oye

Double: Ve

Aj: *esperando de brazos cruzados*

Party: Bien, voy yo *traga saliva*

Twi: Estan listos?

Aj: Si

Party: S-Si...

Twi: *da la señal de inicio*

*Aj derrota a Party*

Aj: Quién sigue?

*Sugar le gana a Aj*

Twi: Muy bien, hasta ahora Night Glider representa la velocidad y Sugar Belle la fuerza, faltan la agilidad y la inteligencia

*despues del test de inteligencia, gana Double Diamond, y Party Favor gana el test de agilidad*

Twi: Muy bien, ahora viene el test importante, el de pelea, este definirá quien sera lider de su grupo, no valen las transformaciones

*Twi contra los 4*

Sunset: *desde un arbol* Twi esta loca?

Shy: Tranquilizate, ella tiene reflejos

Sunset: Cierto, lo olvidé...

Twi: Estan listos?

Sugar: Si

Glider: Si

Double: Si

Party: Si

Twi: *saca su baston* Adelante

Night: *corre hacia Twilight y la ataca*

Twi: *esquiva y la lanza de un golpe con el bastón*

Double: *pensando*

Party: *corre, salta y se sube a la espalda de Twi*

Twi: *lo agarra de la cabeza, lo lanza y lo tira con patada ninja*

Double: *ataca*

Twi: *esquiva y contrataca*

Double: *cae*

Sugar: *arrincona a Twi a un arbol*

Twi: *le lanza una bomba de harina*

Sugar: Ah, no puedo ver *limpiandose los ojos*

Twi: *salta y la golpea en la cabeza*

Sugar: *esquiva, le da unos golpes al estomago y un gancho para noquearla*

Twi: *noqueada*

Sugar: Estas bien? *la ayuda*

Twi: Si

*10 minutos despues*

Twi: Sugar Belle, tu seras la líder...

Sugar: *toma su cinta de lider pero mira por unos segundos a los demas* Gracias por esto, pero... no me siento capaz de ser lider... *le da la cinta de líder a Double*

Twi: Osea, Double Diamond es el lider?

Sugar: Si, porque nadie es mas inteligente que él...

Double: Gracias por esto pero... no me siento con confianza para dar órdenes... yo creo que no interesa quien sea el líder, mientras estemos los 4 juntos *los 4 se abrazan*

(Fin del capítulo)

(Les recomiendo leer mi otro fanfic "Super Equestria Girls" para entender este capítulo)


	18. (FDLV2) La Aldea Está en Peligro

(FDLV2) La Aldea Está en Peligro

("Fuera de Las Vegas 2":

Los 4 "Heroes" de la Aldea (no, no solo ellos) regresan para ver su actual progreso, pero ven que todo sigue "igual", sospechan que Starlight Glimmer esta detras de todo.

Starlight podrá vengarse? Léanlo)

Twi: *a los 4* Hola, quieren ir a una fiesta?

Party: Nos gustaría, pero mañana regresaremos a nuestra Aldea, tenemos que ver que todo este controlado

Twi: Oh, lo entiendo... :/

Pinkie: En ese caso... *pone todos los tipos de comida* Para que no olvides Las Vegas

Sugar: *con los ojos abiertos como platos, y apretando los dientes ya que es mas peso del que puede cargar* Esta... bien...

*en la casa de los 4*

Glider: *suspira*

Double: Que sucede amor? *pone su mano en el hombro*

Glider: Voy a extrañar esta linda ciudad... :( *empieza a llorar*

Double: *la toma de los brazos y la mira a los ojos* Se que es triste el no quedarnos aqui el resto de los meses, pero tenemos que proteger nuestro verdadero hogar, lo comprendes?

Glider: Yo... Yo... necesito pensarlo...

*se acuesta en la cama y se duerme*

*al día siguiente*

Sugar: Estamos listos para volver? Yo si

Double: Si

Party: Si

Glider: S..Si..

Sugar: Vamos

*se suben al tren*

Glider: *comiendo un muffin*

Sugar: Night Glider, no te ves muy bien...

Glider: No pasa nada *sonrisa falsa* Para que miento... es que quiero volver...

Sugar: Todos queremos volver, pero tenemos que proteger nuestro hogar...

Party: No hay de que preocuparse

Conductor del tren: Llegamos a la aldea! *los 4 bajan del tren*

Glider: Solo espero que la aldea este mejor que antes...

*llegan y ven a la aldea abandonada*

Glider: Eh?

Double: Que hora es?

Sugar: *mira su reloj* Las 2:00 pm

Party: Que extraño, no hay ni un heno en estas tierras...

Double: *grita* Hola?

Glider: Parece que Starlight esta detras de esto

*mientras tanto*

Starlight: *vigilando* Ya volvieron, es hora de demostrarles que nadie se mete con Starlight Glimmer *risa malvada* Ahora tu, traeme esa manzana *golpea su latigo al suelo y asusta a uno de los habitantes*

*mientras tanto*

Double: Es raro que no haya nadie por aquí... Hola?

Glider: Tal vez estan todos en sus casas...

Party: A esta hora? Es imposible...

Starlight: *detras de ellos* Me alegra que hayan vuelto...

*los 4 se voltean*

Party: Qué es lo que hiciste con los demás?

Starlight: *chasquea los dedos y los 4 quedan rodeados*

Double: Por qué haces esto?

Starlight: Después de lo que hicieron me lo preguntan? Bueno, ustedes me humillaron y me hicieron ver como una traidora...

Party: Lo eres

*los 4 se preparan para pelear*

Starlight: Encarguense de ellos, agarrenlos y encierrenlos *los señala con su Báculo de Igualdad, el cual brilla y hace que cumplan las órdenes*

Double: Cuidado!

Starlight: Ataquen!

*durante la batalla*

Sugar: *golpea el suelo, levanta escombros y los arroja de una patada*

Glider: *corre y los noquea a varios de una patada*

Double: *deja inconscientes a varios con sus golpes*

Party: *derriba a varios con sus movimientos de agilidad*

*aparecen más*

Glider: Son demasiados *sigue atacando hasta que dos la atrapan* Ahhh! Sueltenme! *trata de liberarse*

Double: No! *corre para intentar salvarla pero otros dos lo atrapan*

Party: *es atrapado por 4 de ellos*

Sugar: Party! *sigue golpeando a varios pero la atrapan dos, intenta liberarse pero otro mas la golpea brutalmente al estomago por orden de Starlight*

Sugar: Vas a pagar por esto...

Starlight: Silencio! *le da una fuerte bofetada* ...Antes de encerrarlos... *usa su Báculo, les quita su magia dejandolos de vuelta a su "viejo estilo"* Ahora si, encierrenlos! *los encierran*

Glider: *a Starlight* Les juramos que si logramos salir de aquí te... *Starlight interrumpe*

Starlight: Jajajajaja, como? Si ya no tienen su magia ni sus poderes... *se va riendo maliciosamente*

Glider: ...

Double: Amor... *acaricia su mejilla y junta la cabeza de Glider con la de él* Vamos a estar bien...

Sugar: *llorando*

Party: Sugar... no llores... *la besa*

Sugar: No quiero volver a hacer esos muffins horribles :'(

Party: Buscaremos la forma de escapar

Sugar: Esta bien... *le devuelve el beso*

Glider: Como le informamos de esto a Twilight y sus amigas?

Double: No podemos, tenemos que arreglarnos nosotros

Sugar: u.u

Party: Tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos que alguien se quede despierto toda la noche... *los 3 miran a Glider*

Glider: Qué? *suspira* Esta bien... lo hare *juntan sus manos y las levantan*

*2 horas despues, los 3 duermen*

Glider: *empieza a cerrar los ojos para dormirse, y se duerme*

*unas horas despues*

Glider: *despierta y bosteza* Lo siento, no lo pude evitar el sueño...

*se da cuenta que ya no estan y había un guardia enfrente de ella* Am...hola?

*mientras tanto*

Starlight: *a Double y a Party* Ustedes, tiren del carruaje *golpea su látigo en el suelo* y tú *a Sugar* Traeme más muffins!

Sugar: S-Si señora... *se va corriendo*

Night: *espiando* Tengo que actuar de alguna forma... *mira a la casa de Starlight y empieza a pensar* mmm... lo tengo *entra sin ser vista y busca su computadora para revisar su correo electrónico y empieza a escribirle a Twilight*

*mientras tanto*

Twi: *recibe el mensaje y lo lee* Chicas! Miren esto *les muestra el mensaje de Glider*

Shy: Hay que ayudarlos

Sunset: Yo las alcanzo despues

Dash: Muy bien

Aj: Vamos chicas *las 6 se van*

*mientras tanto*

Glider: Vamos, cierrate.. *logra cerrar sesión y se esconde en el armario*

Starlight: *entra* Que extraño, me pareció haber escuchado algo, creo que fui yo...

Glider: *espiando en el armario*

Starlight: Bien, despues condenare a los 3 por no hacer bien las cosas...

Glider: o_o Chicas, vengan pronto...

Starlight: Quien dijo eso?

Glider: D: *suena en su celu la canción It's Been So Long como mensaje de texto* No podía ser peor...

Starlight: *abre el armario y ve a Glider* Ajá! *la agarra y la golpea al estomago*

Glider: *cae del dolor*

*despues, Starlight cuelga a los 4 de los brazos* Starlight: Ciudadanos de la Aldea, hoy estamos todos reunidos para realizar la ejecución de estos 4 traidores que se negaron a ser parte de nosotros, pero la primera va a ser la de azul por invadir mi propiedad...

Glider: No quiero morir...

Sugar: Al menos intentamos una forma de escapar

Starlight: Silencio! *mira a los francotiradores* Listos? *cargan sus armas* Apunten.. *apuntan a los 4, pero interrumpe Twilight*

Twi: Yo no haría eso si fuera tú

Double: Las Power Girls! :D

Starlight: Disparen! *Dash descompone las armas con truenos*

Rarity: *lanza objetos a varios de ellos*

Aj: *los lastima con su super lazo*

Pinkie: *corre muy rápido hasta marearlos*

Twi: *los quema con rayos laser*

Shy: *varios se avientan sobre ella, pero ella se vuelve fuerte y gigante y se los quita a todos de encima, e intenta embestir a Starlight*

Starlight: *esquiva y la tira golpeandola con el Báculo*

Party: *a las 6* Tienen que quitarle el Báculo, eso le da más poder e invencibilidad!

Dash: Muy bien *va volando rápidamente*

Starlight: *la electrocuta*

Dash: aah! *electrocutada*

Twi: No podemos acercarnos a ese Báculo

Aj: Yo me encargo *saca su lazo y enlaza el Báculo e intenta hacer fuerza pero la fuerza del mismo atrae a Aj, haciendo que Starlight le de un golpe y cae*

Starlight: Muajajaja ya no hay nada que puedan hacer

*Sunset acelera la moto, salta y patea a Starlight haciendo que suelte el Báculo*

Los 4: Wooooow

Sunset: *Rompe el Báculo con Mano Gigante de Fuego, y todos recuperan su magia, incluyendo los 4*

Twi: *los libera*

*despues*

Sugar: Gracias

Sunset: De nada, nosotras encerraremos a Starlight *la llevan y se van*

(Fin del capítulo)


	19. Pelea en el Bar y Bonus Extra :D

Pelea en el Bar + Extra :D

Sunset: zzzz *suena su despertador y lo apaga, se levanta, se viste y va a desayunar* Como estará el dia? *enciende el televisor y mira las noticias*

"Por ahora se pronostica una fuerte tormenta para la tarde-noche, y mejora mañana al mediodía"

Sunset: Argh, justo hoy que quería ver la película Ant-Man en el cine... *se cruza de brazos*

*mientras tanto*

Twi: *desayunando*

Shy: Hola mi Twi

Twi: Hola *la besa*

Shy: *sigue el beso y arrincona a Twi en una pared*

Twi: *sonrojada* Eres todo para mi...

Shy: *se sonroja y comienza a besarla*

Twi: *le quita su remera*

Shy: *le desabrocha su camisa y tira su moño*

Twi: *comienza a quedarse roja como tomate mientras toca a Shy en su pierna*

*las dos se quedan en ropa interior y empiezan a tomarse de los brazos*

Twi: *la abraza y la besa en el cuello*

Shy: Ah... *toca su espalda*

Twi: Uh.. oh...

*horas mas tarde, empieza la tormenta*

Sunset: Menos mal que asegure todo...

*de repente alguien toca la puerta en señal de auxilio*

Sunset: Huh? Quién podra ser? *abre la puerta y ve que es Sonata toda mojada y temblando de frio*

Sonata: P-P-Puedo e-e-en-trar...?

Sunset: Adelante, pasa...

*despues*

Sunset: Que hacías en medio de la tormenta?

Sonata: Es que.. cada una se fue por su lado... y... *Sunset interrumpe*

Sunset: Toma esta sopa, esta hecha de salsa de tacos

Sonata: Ok :) *empieza a tomar*

*mientras tanto*

Dash: *besa a Aj*

Aj: *le sigue el beso*

Dash: Oye... tal vez deberíamos... dormir?

Aj: *bosteza* Tienes razón, estoy muy cansada...

Dash: zzzz

Aj: zzzz

*al dia siguiente*

Sunset: *a las 6* Que les parece si vamos a un bar esta noche a beber algo?

Shy: Si

Twi: Vamos

Pinkie: Yo me uno

Aj: Supongo que una jarra de alguna bebida no me hara mal

Rarity: No vaya a ser como la semana pasada... *mira de reojo a Applejack y a Dash*

*Flashback*

*algunos bailando, otros jugando a las cartas, y Applejack poniéndose ebria*

Dash: Jackie, deja de tomar...

Aj: No...

Dash: Deja de tomar ya! *la toma fuertemente del brazo*

Aj: *se voltea y tira a Dash de un golpe* Déjame empaz estúpida... aprendi kickboxing en mi infancia, asi que no me fastidies...

Dash: Y yo aprendi pelea callejera, asi que no me intimidas...

Aj: Deja de estorbar pendeja, no arruines la fiesta... *hic* *la empuja*

Todos (excepto las otras 5): Pelea Pelea Pelea Pelea...!

*Aj le da un par de golpes fuertes a la cara de Dash, dejándola arrinconada contra la mesa de las bebidas, Aj sigue con patadas a la pierna derecha, Dash aprovecha y tira a Aj del cabello mientras le da una lluvia de golpes a todo el cuerpo, golpea su cabeza contra la misma mesa y rompe una silla en su espalda, Aj se voltea y le rompe una botella de vino en la cabeza a Dash, la patea a las costillas, Dash deja que Aj la patee para agarrar su pierna, la derriba de una embestida y comienza a darle golpes a la cara pero Aj se defiende y toma a Dash salvajemente de la cabeza, la voltea y la golpea a la cara pero Dash se defiende, se la quita de encima de un empujón y la ataca con fuertes rodillazos al estomago, Aj contrataca embistiendo a Dash contra una pared, Dash le da brutales golpes a la nuca y a la espalda*

Rarity: Seguridad! *los guardias intervienen y separan a las dos*

Aj: Te arrepentirás de esto estúpida

Dash: Sigue hablando boba

*Aj termina con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca, un ojo morado y su ropa arrugada y manchada con sangre, Dash termina con la ropa algo rota y manchada de sangre, y la cabeza sangrando, las dos terminan con moretones en todo el cuerpo*

*Fin del Flashback*

Dash: Pero ya nos disculpamos *mira a Aj a los ojos*

Aj: *la besa*

Twi: Vamos?

Sunset: Vamos

*en el bar*

Twi: Estaría bueno quedarse toda la vida aquí...

Shy: Lo se

Pinkie: Una cerveza por favor

*3 horas despues, Sunset y Shy comienzan a pelearse debido a que estan ebrias*

*Sunset agarra a Shy del cabello y le da unos golpes a la espalda, mientras que Shy la golpea en el estomago haciendo que Sunset pierda el control de la pelea, Shy aprovecha para derribarla y darle golpes a la cara pero desafortunadamente para Shy, Sunset se defiende, agarra a Shy del cabello con fuerza, la deja contra una pared y la golpea al estomago, pero Shy la empuja y le rompe una botella de whisky en la cabeza, causando que Sunset empiece a sangrar, pero le sigue repartiendo golpes a Shy a pesar de que la sangre le "pinte" la cara, golpea a Shy en el estomago con un taco (palo de billar XD), Shy forcejea con Sunset para quitarle el taco y le devuelve los golpes, rompe el taco en dos con su rodilla y lo tira al suelo, se avienta sobre Sunset y las dos caen detras de la mesa de las bebidas alcohólicas pero Sunset comienza a repartir golpes a Shy en la cara*

Dash: SEGURIDAD! *los guardias intervienen y separan a las dos que terminan sangrando y con moretones*

*al dia siguiente, en Canterlot High (Whatsapp)*

Dash: Wow, que pelea...

Twi: Sunset y Fluttershy se encuentran bien?

Aj: No lo se.. Oye Dash, te molesta si tenemos una pelea amistosa en tu casa?

Dash: No Jackie, para nada.. despues te aviso cuando

Aj: Esta bien

Sunset: Dónde esta esa estúpida de Fluttershy?

Shy: No me hables asi tonta

*las dos se fueron*

Rarity: Oigan calmense

Sunset: Ella comenzó

Pinkie: Que buena pelea, pero estuvo mejor la de Dashie y mi prima...

Aj: :/

Dash: CALLATE PINKIE!

Pinkie: :c

Dash: Al menos seguimos siendo pareja...

Aj: Amo a Rainbow Dash, ella y yo somos las mejores deportistas

Dash: Aww *emoticon de corazón*

Twi: Como hacemos que Sunset y Fluttershy vuelvan a ser amigas?

Dash: No lo se...

Aj: Y si escribimos cartas en lugar de ellas?

Pinkie: Eh?

Twi: Dejar la carta de una en la puerta de la otra.. tal vez funcione :)

*despues de que Shy y Sunset leen, van, se disculpan y se abrazan*

(Fin del capítulo, pero eso no es todo...)

( Más Estupideces :v )

*en el grupo de Whatsapp "Canterlot High"*

Sunset: woooooooooooh :v

Twi: Qué tomaste esta vez Sunset? XD

Sunset: Cerveza :v

Aj: Deja de tomar

Pinkie: Despues me dicen que estoy loca...

Aj: Recuerdo cuando Fluttershy se puso roja cuando le preguntamos si le sacaba fotos a Twilight mientras dormia x'D

Shy: Hija de Apple :c

Sunset: C:

Dash: Fluttershy, últimamente te pasas de asertiva XD

Shy: Por qué dijiste eso? Applejack? :c

Aj: Me pareció algo gracioso :D

Shy: No lo es D:

Pinkie: Y que hay cuando a mi prima la dejamos en ropa interior mientras se durmió?

Aj: Van a pagar por eso

Sunset: Jajajajaja

Glider: :v

Sugar: Creo que alguien se paso con la cámara, y alguien durmio al aire libre... :v

Soarin: Hola, han visto a Spitfire? :'v

Dash: No esta en este grupo?

Soarin: Déjame ver... *chequeando los miembros* Ah no, no esta

Aj: Creo que alguien esta enamorado...

Soarin: Q-Que? Noo, claro que no...

*Dash agregó a Spitfire al grupo*

Spitfire: Eh? Hola?

Soarin: H-Hola...

Spitfire: Vamos al campo esta tarde?

Soarin: Esta bien...

(Ahora si, eso es todo :v)


	20. ¿TwiDash o SpitDash? (Parte 1)

¿TwiDash, o SpitDash? (Parte 1)

Yo: Si, va a haber todo tipo de ships

Pinkie: Wiii quiero ver los barcos *-*

Yo: No me refería a eso

Pinkie: :(

Yo: Pero si habra viajes en barcos

Pinkie: :D

Twi: zzzzzzz... *le da el sol en la cara y se despierta* Me pregunto que hay para desayunar... *ve una nota y la lee*

"Mi amada Twilight, no hay nada para desayunar, pero en el primer cajon del mueble de la cocina hay $20(dólares), compra pan y otras cosas, yo me fui de viaje por 2 días a un zoológico..."

-Fluttershy.

Twi: *va a revisar el cajón, agarra los 20 dólares, se viste y se va a comprar pan, cereales y yogur*

Dash: Hola Twilight

Twi: *se voltea* Rainbow Dash?

Dash: Vine a comprar jugo y.. frutas, Applejack se fue de viaje a Texas y volvera en 2 días

*despues de pagar y salir del supermercado*

Dash: Quieres acompañarme a una fiesta esta noche?

Twi: No veo porque no

*van a casa de Twilight*

Dash: Oye.. sin ofender pero tu casa es algo aburrida... Vamos a la mía?

Twi: Esta bien...

*se van a la casa de Dash*

Dash: Deberias usar ropa que te haga sentir una más de la calle... bueno, no, pero que hagas notar que sabes divertirte...

Twi: Ya se que ponerme...

*aparece con su peinado punk vestida de rockera, con medias que pasan las rodillas, una falda azul, una remera celeste, unas zapatillas largas y una camisa violeta oscuro*

Dash: Ese look se ve genial

Twi: Lo se :)

Dash: Yo voy a ir con mi estilo de verano, ya sabes, mi jean, mi bra deportivo y una musculosa encima, el gorro no porque no sería adecuado

*en el bar*

Twi: *leyendo noticias* Soarin y Spitfire estarán aquí esta noche

Dash: *se desmaya*

Twi: Te sientes bien?

Dash: Es que los adoro con mas que el alma *-*

Twi: Ósea que pudiste haber sido pareja de cualquiera de los dos?

Dash: Si.. Oye! *se sonroja de la vergüenza*

Twi: Jajajajajaja no sabia que te gustaban los 2 géneros de personas *se toma el estómago de tanto reírse*

Dash: *se enfada* Acaso me estas diciendo bisexual? Ya tuve suficiente con que tú y las demas me digan cursi...

Twi: Rainbow.. "Bisexual Cursi" Dash JAJAJAJAJA *cae al piso de tanto reírse*

Dash: Te voy a... olvidalo... *sin querer choca con Spitfire y las dos se caen*

Spitfire: FIJATE ADON...Rainbow Dash?

Dash: Spitfire? Y Soarin?

Spitfire: Él esta engripado.. asi que no pudo venir lamentablemente...

Dash: Qué mal..

Spitfire: *se quita su chaqueta y se la ata en la cintura*

Dash: *imaginación "alterada" *

Spitfire: *al barman* Un vaso de cerveza por favor...

(No se nada de bebidas alcohólicas, no me maten :c )

Dash: Oye... estaba pensando en... bueno, estar un rato con los dos..

Twi: Psssss

Dash: Ya sabes...

Twi: Psssss

Dash: *se irrita de los sonidos de Twi* Ya basta Twi, no sigas con tus ideas raras... *se cruza de brazos*

Spitfire: *contiene la risa* Oye Dash

Dash: Si?

*despues, las 3 se ponen algo ebrias*

Spitfire: Quieres ir a la academia despues de esta fiesta? *pone la mano en su hombro*

Twi: *reacciona* No te atrevas *la empuja*

Spitfire: No me toques idiota, no sabes con quien te metes

Dash: *tratando de separarlas* Calmense chicas, no quiero ver pelear a nadie

Twi: Tienes razón *se lleva a Dash agarrando la mano*

Spitfire: Oye, vete tú sola tonta

Twi: Ya me cansaste *corre hacia Spitfire con una botella de vidrio vacía*

Spitfire: *esquiva y derriba a Twi de una patada baja*

Dash: Qué hare ahora? D:

Spitfire: *le hace una llave al brazo*

Twi: Ahhhh lo siento

Spitfire: *se va*

Twi: ...

*despues de la fiesta, Twi y Dash vuelven a casa*

Twi: *besa a Dash mientras acaricia la nuca*

Dash: *sonrojada*

Spitfire: *espiando* Ya verás que nadie me quita a Dash... *sonrisa malvada*

(Continuará...)


	21. Dos Capítulos en Uno

Dos Capítulos en Uno

¿TwiDash ó SpitDash? (Parte 2)

-Dash no es tuya -se enojó Spitfire

-Ya lo sé, -dijo Twilight y vio a Applejack que había regresado. -pero díselo a ella -señala a Applejack.

-¿Acaso dijeron Dash? -preguntó Applejack.

-No puedo creer que estuviste con Dash mientras estuve de viaje -exclamó Fluttershy.

-L..Lo siento -Twilight se fue llorando, Fluttershy no alcanzó a detenerla pero la siguió.

-Twilight... no debí haberme enfadado contigo... -le dijo Fluttershy mientras la tomaba del hombro.

-Estaba ebria... -dijo Twilight. -me perdonas?

-Claro que sí... -se abrazan.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Crees que robar las novias de otras personas te hara sentir mejor? -preguntó Applejack con algo de molestia.

-No.. y lo siento...

-Yo tambien lo siento... -dijo Dash. -estuve ebria, esa fue la realidad... me perdonas? -dijo Dash con algo de tristeza.

-Te perdono... -las dos se abrazan.

¿Nos quedamos por siempre?

-zzzz... -Dash ronca mientras sueña con Aj en la playa.

-Despierta amor -Applejack la tira de la cama.

En ese momento Luna avisa un anuncio

-Alumnos de Canterlot High, Mi hermana y yo decidimos que nos quedaremos para siempre aquí en Las Vegas -anunció Luna, todas se alegraron. -Pero, para no perder los hábitos, construiremos un Club de Entrenamiento con habitaciones incluidas y todas las comodidades.

-Eso no sera necesario, ya hicimos uno debajo de mi casa. -dijo Spitfire.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. -dijo Celestia.


End file.
